One Love For Two Heart
by shubaekgyeo
Summary: "at the end, u'll be mine, baby". Don't like crack pair esp. KaiHun? Do not read juseyo DLDR. Review baby -Kaihun/hunkai/sekai/slight!Kaisoo-
1. Chapter 1

Choosing.

Kai Sehun KyungSoo Luhan

Road to rated M.

This is not for underage.

Sorry if any mistake, this is debut fanfict for rate M /laugh/cries/

Enjoy it, happy reading!

Don't like crack pair esp. KaiHun? Do not read juseyo^^

Little bit frontal, dirty talk, bdsm mebbe.

.

.

.

_Maybe, this is not our story, but just yours. _

_But u called me so I came to you, made your story become worse. _

_ And Imma gonna leave you like I never do anything toward you..._

_ But ... I think I can't. You make me stuck in you. _

_ Michil got gata. _

.

.

.

_2019_

Ketika udara dingin membekuknya. Ia hanya bisa diam.

Ketika udara panas menyerangnya, ia hanya bisa diam.

Diam. Sehun selalu diam. Apapun yang akan alam atau siapa saja lalukan padanya, pemuda itu akan terus diam di kursi goyangnya. Menikmati jalan hidupnya yang berliku-liku. Berbelok tajam dan berakir di jurang, bangkit lagi dan terus begitu. Ia ingin berontak dari takdir klise yang sudah lelah ia tanggapi, sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Hingga akhirnya, titik terakhir masalahnya datang. Jurang terakhir menelannya. Menenggelamkan Oh Sehun dalam lautan penyesalan.

Namun apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh Sehun? Diam. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat masa-masa remajanya yang sangat salah.

Ia membuka album kecil, sebuah kenangan yang begitu berarti baginya.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Mungkin jika tidak ada 'dia' maka Sehun akan benar-benar jatuh ke dalam jurang tak berujung karena terlalu laju di tikungan tajam. Terlalu berani mengambil jalan dengan resiko yang begitu besar.

Untungnya seseorang menyelamatkannya untuk tidak masuk ke jurang yang sama. Namun orang itu memasukannya ke jurang yang lain. Yang lebih dalam.

Dengan memberikan Sehun memakan cintanya yang hanya sebuah imitasi belaka.

Ia bisa mendengar suara kertas yang bertubrukan, dimasukan ke dalam tas dengan terburu-buru. Kertas-kertas itu sepertinya sudah bosah di perhatikan dari malam ke malam oleh 'orang' itu. Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan ketika merasa pemuda di dalam kamarnya begitu terburu-buru. Tugasnya pasti banyak sekali.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sayang" suara derap langkah terdengar membentur lantai. Pemuda itu mencium sekilas pipinya, meninggalkan senyum manis Sehun yang tengah menikmati makan paginya di kursi goyang tercintanya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hati-hati" ucap Sehun. Tangannya terulur menyentuh permukaan kulit pemuda di depannya. Matanya menyorot hangat sepasang almond yang ada di ujung pandangannya.

"Oke" pemuda itu memberi cengiran hangat, kemudian mencium keningnya lebih lama. Mengacak poni Sehun kemudian segera meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri di rumah besar mereka.

Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum tipis, kemudian setelah ia memerhatikan punggung yang kian jauh hingga punggung itu menghilang tertelan pintu rumah mereka, mengirimkan pemuda itu ke dunia luar dengan hiruk pikuk kota Seoul, matanya kembali menyorot ke depan. Memanjakan matanya pada pemandangan taman indah yang ada di belakang rumah mereka.

_Apa kau sudah menatapku sebagai aku?_

.

.

.

Kota Seoul yang dingin membuatnya malas keluar dari rumah, sebenarnya. Hanya saja pemuda itu perlu mengumpulkan tugasnya yang begitu banyak pada atasannya hari ini dan tidak boleh molor. Tidak ada istilah jam karet. Terlambat sedetik maka duitnya kurang.

Pemuda itu dengan cekatan memasuki mobilnya dan memarkirnya dengan sempurna di _basement_ kantor. Tas kantor hitam yang ia jinjing terlihat lebih gemuk dari biasanya, menandakan tugasnya memang benar-benar banyak.

Jika perusahaan itu lebih cepat jatuh ke tangannya, maka ia tidak perlu melakukan hal merepotkan begini. Sayangnya kakak laki-lakinya mengambil jatah lebih dulu dan membuatnya menunda masa-masa sibuk yang tiada akhir.

Setelan jas dan celana hitam juga kemeja putih yang melapisi bajunya, tataan rambut yang modern juga cara jalannya yang khas mengundang setiap mata menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi" sapa salah satu dari mereka. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit kemudian lanjut melangkah menju pintu lobi. Ia tidak perlu susah-susah mendorong pintu, cukup berdiri di keset yang terletak tepat di depan pintu lobi maka pintu tersebut akan terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Nona Jung!" soraknya ketika wanita dengan kondean kecil di kepalanya lewat begitu saja di depan batang hidungnya.

"Eh? Ya?" respon wanita itu

"Apa kakakku sudah sampai?"

"Seperti biasa" wanita itu mengedikan bahunya sedikit, "Fighting!" ucapnya dalam bahasa isyarat, mengepalkan tangan kanannya kemudian melipatnya ke atas, memberi gerakan dari atas dan turun kebawah dengan cepat dan mengandung kata semangat yang membara. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, kakinya memutuskan untuk segera memasuki kantor kakaknya.

"Hyeong"

"Letakan tugasmu disini"

Pemuda itu mengangguk

"Apa kabar?" tanya pemuda itu, ia menjabat tangan kakaknya.

"Baik"

"Bagaimana kabar'nya'?"

"Kau sudah memiliki Sehun, jangan memikirkannya lagi. Ia dirawat dengan sangat baik disana" jawab kakaknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, terkesan kecut dengan emosi yang terkandung di dalamnya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya.

"Baguslah ..."

"Kita bisa mengunjunginya sewaktu-waktu, kau juga bisa ajak Sehun untuk ikut serta" ucap pemuda yang lebih tua sekitar tiga tahun itu.

"Ide bagus" pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

Jika mereka bertiga–pemuda itu, Sehun, dan pemuda lainnya–mengingat masa lalu mereka yang begitu mengerikan, pasti menyenangkan.

"Aku pulang dulu, Hyung"

_Sehun adalah Sehun._

_ Dan aku harus mencintainya sebagai dirinya._

_ Aku sudah mulai. Dan ku harap aku bisa. _

"Jangan selalu memikirkan masa lalumu" suara itu menghentikan tangan lelaki itu untuk membuka pintu ruang kerja kakaknya, "Masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menyusun bagaimana kedepannya"

"I got it"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya.

Bertemu dengan cintanya yang baru.

.

.

.

Alunan suara yang menangkan pikirannya terdengar. Air yang jatuh dari teko dan memenuhi gelas kecil berwarna putih kesayangannya terdengar begitu menenangkan.

Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya, matanya memandang lurus kearah gelas putih berisi teh celup buatan pemuda yang kini mulai menududukan diri di sofa seberang. Matanya hanya menatap, tubuhnya diam bak patung. Tidak berniat menyentuh teh yang sudah di sediakan.

"Minumlah selagi hangat" nasihat pemuda di depannya.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian tangannya terulur. Bergerak meraih minumannya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak mengunjungi'nya'."

"Lalu?" pemuda itu mengedikan sebelah alisnya, "Lagipula kau tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menjenguknya"

"Minggu ini aku bisa, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasku" Kai menaruh kembali gelas tehnya.

Sorotan matanya terangkat.

Melihat sepasang mata hazel yang mulai berair dengan senyuman yang menutupi kesedihan yang ia tanam selama lima tahun hubungan mereka.

Lima tahun. Bukan waktu yang sebentar.

_Kai .. tidak akan pernah melupakannya._

_ Sekalinya kedua, akan sampai seterusnya menjadi yang kedua. _

_Mungkin kau lupa bagaimana dulu kau membuatku jatuh dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi._

_ Mungkin kau tidak ingat bagaimana kau menarikku memasuki lubang menyakitkan bersamamu. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja._

_ Namun, semuanya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. _

_ Aku tidak sekuat yang kau kira, Kai_.

"Ah? Benarkah? Aku setuju. Ayo kita pergi. Aku .. a .. aku juga, merindukan Kyungsoo"

Setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja.

Ingatan Sehun berputar ke masa lima tahun lalu.

Dimana sebuah kebohongan terindah membawanya ke sebuah penyesalan dan sakit tanpa ujung. Menyiksanya kian lama kian dalam. Membunuh hati kecilnya. Meremukan segala emosi dan perasaannya.

.

.

.

_Tujuh tahun silam. _

_2012 _

"Malam nanti ada acara?" suara itu membuat kepalanya menoleh. Kim Jongin atau lebih akrab di panggil Kai itu mengedikan bahunya pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak tahu akan ada acara atau tidak malam nanti pada temannya.

"Entah. Mungkin orang tuaku akan mengajakku menemui tunanganku" pemuda itu kembali menatap layar computer yang berisi tulisan-tulisan membosankan. Pemuda itu mengeluh sedikit pusing, namun ia ingin cepat-cepat lepas dari jeratan tugasnya.

"Oh oh ... kapan-kapan kenalkan aku dengan tunanganmu" ucap temannya, berperawakan kecil namun begitu cerewet. Jongdae tertawa kecil di ujung pandangannya ketika Kai menyorot pemuda itu dengan tajam.

"Cukup ku beri ciri-cirinya saja. Dia putih, lebih pendek darimu, lebih kecil darimu, lebih menggemaskan darimu .."

"Lebih tampan dariku, lebih ini dariku, lebih itu dariku, aku tahu" Jongdae memutar matanya, "Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Aku masih punya Minseok, ingat?"

Kai tahu, tapi ia masih sangat pelit untuk memperlihatkan wajah tunangannya pada Jongdae

"Baik .. akan ku beritahu besok"

"Ah?! Yang benar saja .."

"Aku pergi dulu, dah Jongdae!" Kai memotong ucapan temannya, mengambil tas hitamnya kemudian berjalan keluar. Mencari udara segar. Setidaknya ada tempat yang dapat ia temui untuk menghilangkan stress.

Kim Jongdae adalah rekan kerja yang paling dekat dengannya, setelah itu ada Luhan dan .. hanya mereka berdua. Dari sekian banyak pegawai yang dekat dengan Kai hanya Jongdae dan Luhan. Kai tidak terlalu pintar bergaul, maka dari itu yang nyantol dengan sikap dingin dan cueknya hanya dua manusia cerewet abnormal yang selalu mengisi harinya.

Kai mengeratkan jaketnya yang semula jatuh dari bahunya, ia memasang tudungan jaketnya karena di luar sangat dingin. Telinganya memerah dan setiap hembusan nafasnya selalu menghasilkan uap yang melayang di udara.

Pemuda itu memasuki mobilnya. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Ia tidak mau pulang, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Kai, ia belum siap menikah. Walaupun orang itu Kyungsoo, orang yang ia cintai, Kai masih belum ingin menikah. Ia masih ingin menikmati masa pacaran yang begitu manis.

Kyungsoo hanya menurut dan mungkin Kyungsoo memang menginginkannnya. Kai tidak ingin menolak karena bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo merasa tersakiti.

Walaupun jauh di dalam sana Kai masih ingin menjadi orang yang belum terikat janji suci. Bebas kemana-mana tanpa perlu terikat dalam pekerjaan untuk mencari nafkah.

Namun sepertinya pandangan tentang menikah baginya akan terlihat lebih baik dari pada apa yang sudah ia kira. Mungkin dengan Kyungsoo, menikah bukanlah hal yang buruk-buruk sekali. Semoga saja.

Kai melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah apartemen sederhana yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul. Menerobos jalan yang dihiasi salju-salju putih disetiap sisi-sisinya. Membelah jalan untuk menuju tempat yang mungkin saja dapat menghilangkan penatnya. Bukan apartemennya, namun apartemen milik temannya. Mereka bisa di katakan dekat, bahkan sangat dekat.

Pemilik apartemen itu juga termasuk salah satu alasan mengapa Kai ingin bebas dan tidak ingin terjerat janji suci dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna, kemudian segera menaiki lift dan menuju lantai lima.

Kamar 509 tepat berada di sebelah kiri selang lima kamar dari lift yang membawanya ke lantai itu.

Kai memencet bel kamar itu, kemudian keluarlah namja berpakaian acak-acakan dengan kulit putih dan dingin seperti salju. Tubuhnya lemas dan jika Kai tidak menahannya maka pemuda itu akan mencium lantai.

Dia mabuk lagi, pikir Kai.

Mau tidak mau, Kai membantu pemuda itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya, kemudian membantu pemuda itu duduk di sofanya. Terlihat botol-botol minuman keras berjejer rapi di ruang tengah.

Pertama kali bagi Kai melihat Sehun minum sebanyak itu dan ia sempat kaget.

"Hei .. kau kenapa?" tanya Kai lembut, ia menghentikan tangan Sehun yang meraih botol minuman keras yang berhasil membuat pemuda itu kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kenapa kau kesini, eoh?!" bentakan kecil itu membuat dahi Kai berkerut bingung, "Pergi saja dengan tunanganmu" ucapnya dengan nada rendah dan dingin yang begitu membekukan.

Kai meletakan botol minuman keras itu ke lantai, "Oh .. kau sudah tahu masalah itu"

"Ya" Sehun mengangguk, matanya basah karena sedih yang tak beralasan. Sehun merasakan hatinya sakit seperti tercabik-cabik namun ia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Tidak mungkin ia cemburu karena Kai hanya temannya .. hanya teman.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu" tawa Kai

"Entahlah" Sehun amburk di atas paha Kai, menjadikan dua kaki bagian atas Kai sebagai bantalnya, "Aku tidak tahu" kemudian pemuda itu menangis.

Kai bingung namun ia bisa merasakan sakit yang Sehun rasakan. Di dalam hatinya, ia merasakan sesak dan perih yang mendalam. Karena pengkhianatan? Kai tidak berkhianat. Kai dan Sehun hanya teman dekat. Sehun juga tahu masalah Kai menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Kai hanya teman sepermainan yang sangat dekat.

Walaupun mereka juga sering bermain yang tidak seharusnya di mainkan di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menangis, kau jelek jika menangis" Kai mengusap pipi basah Sehun, merasakan dingin menyapa permukaan kulit tannya.

"Masa bodoh"

Sehun duduk dengan benar. Kemudian kembali menghabiskan satu botol minuman kerasnya tanpa ada halangan dari Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya diam, ia hanya menyaksikan Sehun menghabiskan botol terakhirnya dalam diam.

"A-aku minta maaf jika gara-gara itu kau jadi begini"

Sehun menoleh, menubruk dua lensa bening yang indah itu dengan intens.

Pemuda itu melihat betapa kelamnya hari tanpa Kai ketika Kai sudah menjadi milik Kyungsoo seutuhnya. Dan itu menyakitkan.

Satu kesimpulan, Sehun memang cemburu dan ia benci pernyataan itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" kedua lensa itu menyorot dengan tajam, menghipnotis semua yang membalas tatapannya. Membuat Kai membeku di tempatnya dan memudahkan pemuda itu meraih dagu Kai, menggenggamnya erat. Kemudian menyantap bibir gemuk Kai dengan lahap.

Sehun melumat bibir itu kasar. Melampiaskan betapa sakit perasaannya ketika tahu masalah Kai harus pergi dari sisinya seutuhnya. Meninggalkannya di apartemen sederhana yang begitu dingin. Seharusnya Sehun tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang di luar batas hingga memancing perasaannya untuk ikut ke luar batas. Kemudian melahirkan ego untuk memiliki Kai di sisinya untuk selamanya. Namun kenyataan memintanya melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Kai. Sehun tidak mau, ia tidak rela.

Kai mengerti, mungkin Sehun butuh obat penenangnya. Ia menekan tengkuk putih Sehun, kemudian membalas setiap lumatan yang di beri pemuda itu.

Sepintar apapun Sehun memainkan bibir dan lidahnya di bibir Kai, pemuda itu tetap kalah.

Kai mulai menjilat bibir bawah pemuda itu, menyesapnya kemudian menggigitnya ketika Sehun tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Melesakan lidahnya dengan paksa dan mengabsen apa saja yang ada di dalam goa hangat Sehun. Menggelitik langit-langit mulut pemuda itu hingga membuat Sehun melenguh dan mencengkram bahunya, melampiaskan nafsunya yang kian memuncak.

Kai terus melumat bibir tipis itu, menyalurkan salivanya dan mengajak lidah kecil itu berdansa, melakukan _frech kiss_ panas mereka yang membuat udara kian memanas.

"Nghh ..ah" bibir Sehun terbuka ketika Kai memutuskan memutuskan pagutan bibir mereka, meraup oksigen dengan rakus kemudian mata yang kini mulai ikut menyorot tajam mangsanya memerhatikan bagaimana lelehan saliva mereka turun dari sisi bibir Sehun.

"Sehun .. kau mabuk" ucap Kai, jempol pemuda itu menghapus jejak saliva yang mengalir lembut di permukaan.

"Kai .. kumohon" Sehun menatap mata Kai, sorotan mata yang membuatnya meleleh seketika, "Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya ... setelah ini kau akan bersama Kyungsoo, kan?"

Pemuda itu mematung melihat dua mata Sehun yang kembali basah. Sehun terisak. Itu mencabik hatinya.

"Tidak ada kata terakhir, Sehunah .."

"Lalu? Apa kau berniat menjadikan aku sebagai tempat pelampiasanmu, Kai-ah? Apa aku terlihat begitu murah? Kau bisa melakukan ini dengan Kyungsoo setelahnya, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa .."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan kalian berdua, jadi kumohon, jadikan ini yang terakhir Jongin. Setelah itu, kita jadi teman biasa saja, setuju?" jemari lentik Sehun merayap di wajah Kai, menyentuh kulit itu dengan lembut dan perlahan seakan wajah Kai akan rusak jika ia terlalu ceroboh menyentuhnya.

Kai kembali membawa Sehun ke dalam ciumannya yang begitu lembut, membuat hati Sehun kian sesak.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sehun. Maaf"

Sehun menangis dalam ciumannya, Kai menciumnya begitu lembut, menyapu bibirnya dengan lidah hangatnya. Menyusuri mulutnya dengan penuh perhatian.

Kai turun seiring lelehan saliva mereka mengalir ke leher Sehun. Pemuda berkulit putih itu hanya memejamkan matanya, meremas kerah kemeja Kai ketika Kai menyesap lehernya, menggigitnya dan membuat tanda di sana.

"Kai-ahh" ringisnya

"Sebut nama asliku, Sehun"

Kai mengecup ceruk leher Sehun, membuat tanda sebanyak yang ia bisa. Menggigit kemudian menyesapnya, menciumnya kemudian mencari sisi lain untuk membuat Sehun terus mengerang.

"Akhhh .. J-Jongin ahh"

Tangan Kai tidak tinggal diam, jemari itu mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih Sehun, membiarkan kulit putih itu terpampang begitu saja.

Kai terdiam sebentar ketika tangannya menyentuh dada Sehun, merasakan debaran jantung Sehun yang begitu kencang, kemudian matanya naik ke atas, melihat Sehun yang memejamkan matanya, terengah dengan wajah yang mencoba mengubur segala perasaan sakitnya. Tangan Kai memeluk tubuh ramping itu, sementara tangan Sehun memeluk leher Kai erat, tidak ingin pemuda itu pergi darinya mala mini.

"Jangan takut .. aku akan tetap di sini" suara rendah itu mengisi gendang telinganya, Sehun merenggangkan sedikit tangannya namun pemuda itu tetap menahan kepedihan karena panah yang terus menerus menghunus hatinya.

Kai mengencangkan dekapannya, kemudian menggendong pemuda itu ke kamar yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang tengah.

Tangan Kai meraih satu tombol merah yang ada di tembok, tepat di samping sakelar lampu, menurunkan tombol itu, mematikan penghangat ruangan yang ada di kamar Sehun.

"Jo-jongin! Kau gila?!" Sehun memeluk pemuda itu kian erat, ia dapat merasakan dinginnya malam yang masuk lewat ventilasinya. Udara malam yang begitu dingin di tambah salju yang turun menghiasi halaman depannya.

"Kau tidak akan beku, Huna" Kai terkekeh pelan, kemudian kembali memagut bibir tipis itu seraya membaringkan Sehun di kasurnya.

Sehun di bawah, Kai di atas. Selalu begitu.

"Jong-ahh" desah Sehun ketika Kai kembali bermain pada leher putihnya dan tangan tan itu memutari dadanya tanpa berniat menyentuh tonjolan yang kian mengeras itu.

Sehun menutup bibirnya, walaupun ini untuk terakhir kalinya, ia tidak boleh jatuh lebih dalam, ia tidak boleh jatuh dalam pesona Kai ketika pemuda itu menyentuhnya. Mendesahkan nama Kai sama saja seperti Sehun menyesap rokoknya, selalu membuat pemuda itu ketagihan.

"Jangan di tutup" Kai sadar akan pergerakan tangan Sehun, pemuda itu melepas dasi hitamnya kemudian mengikat tangan Sehun ke atas, mengikat kedua tangan putih itu di kepala ranjang Sehun, membuat kulit putih itu merasakan dinginnya besi yang menyapa. Sehun menggeleng, mengisyaratkan kata 'jangan'. Namun Kai telah menutup matanya. Ia akan membuat semuanya tidak akan pernah Sehun lupakan.

"Kumoho-annhh!" jerit Sehun ketika gigi Kai menggigit tonjolan pink yang berdiri di dadanya.

"Aku akan membuat kau mengingat ini seumur hidupmu, Sehun"

"Jonginhh"

Sehun meremas dasi Kai ketika pemuda itu memilin putingnya. Yang pemuda itu bisa lakukan hanyalah mendesah.

"Akhh! Kaihh"

Kai menggigit kasar puting pink Sehun, kemudian sebelah tangannya meremas kuat tonjolan itu, "Ingat janji kita, Sehun-ah. Panggil nama asliku ketika kita 'bermain'."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, menahan desahan yang kian menjadi.

Kepala bersurai hitam itu merayap kian bawah, bertemu dengan pusar putih Sehun, lidahnya bermain dengan senang di sana, membiarkan telinganya mendengar setiap desahan Sehun untuknya.

Kedua tangannya membuka celana dan segala macam kain yang menghalangi permainan Kai.

"Kai .. henti-aakhh!"

Kai meremas barang Sehun yang kini berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Mata tajam Kai naik ke atas, bertemu langsung dengan mata sayu Sehun.

"Berhenti? Serius?" tanyanya seraya terus memijat barang Sehun yang semakin mengeras.

"Kai-aahh"

"Apa masih merasa kedinginan, sayang?" Kai menaikan smirknya. Ia bisa merasakan Sehun tidak sepenuhnya mabuk. Yang mabuk di sini adalah Kai, pemuda itu selalu larut dalam nafsunya setiap mendengar desahan Sehun, menjadikan Kai kehilangan akalnya.

"Tid-aakhh"

"Bagus"

Kai mengocok benda panjang–yang tidak lebih panjang dari miliknya–itu dengan tempo lembut, membuat Sehun melayang karenanya. Di ujung pandangannya, Kai bisa melihat Sehun memejamkan matanya kemudian mengigit bibirnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih seksi dari sebelumnya" bisik Kai, "Mendesahlah, Sehunah .. jangan ditahan" bibirnya melumat telinga Sehun, menjilatnya, menusuk-nusuk telinga itu dengan lidah hangatnya.

"Nghh.. akhh..hnnhh"

"Good boy .."

Rasanya seperti pertama kali Kai melakukannya dengan Sehun dan hal itulah yang selalu membuat Kai kecanduan untuk menyentuh sahabatnya. Gila, Kai memang gila karena nafsunya.

Kai mempercepat tempo tangannya, bibirnya mulai melukiskan _kiss mark_ lagi di tubuh Sehun, menjadikan tanda itu adalah tato terindah di tubuh Sehun, tangannya yang bebas membelai surai coklat emas Sehun dengan penuh perhatian. Sehun benar-benar melayang dibuatnya. Karena Sehun akan terus terbuai dengan sentuhan Kai.

"J-jonginhhh"

Kai menyeringai ketika leher Sehun penuh dengan karyanya.

"Apa sayang?"

"Se.. ahh .. harusnya kauhh melepas..nghh..bajumu..akhh" ucapnya dengan tertatih, ia tidak bisa tahan dengan tangan Kai yang terus mengocok juniornya, "Jongin-ahh"

"Setelah kau mengeluarkan cairanmu, sayang"

Tatapan Kai yang selalu membuatnya mabuk. Panggilan sayang yang seharusnya tidak untuknya. Semuanya membuat Sehun melayang dan sakit setelahnya.

Kai makin mempercepat kocokan junior Sehun di tangannya, bibirnya terus melumat kasar bibir tipis itu, mengemut bibir bawah Sehun yang begitu manis di lidahnya, kemudian turun ke dua tonjolan yang ada di dada Sehun, menghisap tonjolan berwarna pink indah itu bergantian dengan penuh hasrat sementara tangannya mulai hilang kendali untuk terus mengocok penis Sehun. Tangan Kai mulai merasakan milik Sehun kian membesar, berkedut siap mengeluarkan laharnya.

"Ak.. akuh.. KAI-AKHH"

Sehun keluar, matanya terpejam untuk menikmati masa orgasmenya, tubuhnya lelah seketika padahal ia hanya mendesah dan berbaring di kasurnya.

Ketika Sehun membuka kelopak matanya, ia bisa melihat tatapan gelap Kai.

Ia sadar, ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau melanggar peraturan, Sehun. Kau harus menerima hukumannya"

Sehun hanya bisa diam. Ia sengaja. Biarkan Kai memperlakukannya dengan begitu kasar. Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa berhenti untuk menginginkan Kai. Mungkin dengan begitu ia akan melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kai dengan bahagia.

Kai melumat bibir Sehun kasar hingga bibir tipi situ memerah dan bengkak.

"Buka bajuku, Sehunah"

"Tapi kau .."

"Tidak ada penolakan, kau sedang dalam masa hukuman" tangan Kai mengelus lembut pipi Sehun, mengirimkan sinyal mengerikan untuk pemuda salju itu, "Gunakan mulut manismu, sayang"

Sehun berusaha meraih kancing kemeja Kai, membukanya dengan gigi-giginya. Susah, Sehun bahkan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuka satu kacing. Belum lagi salivanya yang membasahi kemeja Kai.

Mau tidak mau Sehun kehilangan kehangatannya untuk sementara, ia kembali merasakan dingin menghunus tubuh telanjangnya.

"Nyahh.." Sehun mengaktifkan aegyeonya, memberi isyarat bahwa kancing masternya telah terbuka semua.

"Pintar" Kai mengacak poni Sehun, melepas kemejanya kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Ka-anhh" jemari Kai mencubit tonjolan di dadanya kencang

"Jongin"

Sehun mengangguk lemas. Kai bisa saja mengigit pipi tembam itu karena gemas, namun ia tidak akan melakukannya. Bagian pipi adalah bagian penutup.

Kai beranjak dari tempatnya, membuat Sehun melukiskan wajah kecewanya. Pemuda itu menutup pintu Sehun dari luar, lenyap dari kamar Sehun. Permuda berkulit es itu menekukan kakinya, dingin menyergapnya.

"Jongin-aahh!" jeritnya.

Sehun bisa saja menanagis sejadi-jadinya jika Kai tidak datang lagi ke kamarnya dengan kantong yang membesar di sebelah kanan.

Sehun tahu apa yang saku celana Kai simpan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi begitu saja, tenang" Kai mengangkangi tubuh kecil Sehun, merunduk untuk meraup bibir tipis itu. Bibir manis yang selalu membuatnya candu.

Satu yang ia sadari, hal ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Dengan satu sentakan yang diiringi ringisan Sehun, Kai memutar tubuh Sehun hingga pemuda itu tengkurap. Kai menindih tubuh ramping itu setelah ia melepaskan celananya. Kemudian memeluk tubuh dingin itu, mencari puting Sehun yang kembali menengang ketika bibirnya mengecup leher dan bahu Sehun.

Tangannya meraba kasur Sehun, mencari apa yang baru saja ia letakan ketika ia melepas celananya. Penis buatan manusia yang berukuran besar.

Kai menepi, "Menungging" dan Sehun menurut.

Pemuda itu bisa melihat manhole Sehun yang berkedut lapar. Lidahnya menyentuh lubang kecil itu, merasakan bagaimana lubang itu menyempit ketika lidahnya masuk. Tangannya kembali mengocok penis Sehun

"Jonginhh!"

"Rileks, Sehun"

Kai tidak membawa pelumas, maka ia menjadikan salivanya sendiri sebagai pelumas. Walaupun ia tahu itu tidak akan cukup.

Kai mulai menyapa lubang Sehun dengan vibrator besar handalannya, memutar-mutar lubang kecil yang begitu indah itu tanpa berniat memasukinya.

"_Jonginaahh_.. _don't tease me aahhh_"

Ia melakukan apa yang Sehun inginkan, kemudian dengan kasar ia melesakan vibrator besar itu ke dalam lubang Sehun dalam sekali hentak.

"AAAKKHH JONGINH!" jerit Sehun, kepalanya menengadah ke atas dan Kai langsung menyerang leher Sehun. Bagian yang paling sensitive bagi Sehun.

Kai mengeluarkan vibrator itu sepenuhnya, kemudian melesakannya lagi dengan kasar ke dalam lubang sempit Sehun hingga sempurna

"JONGINHH SAKIT AKHH"

"Aku tahu ini nikmat sayang" Kai menyalakan mainannya hingga volume maximal, membuat tubuh Sehun gemetar. Ia menutup akses keluar Sehun dengan jarinya, kemudian melumat Sehun dengan kasar. Tangannya mengocok penis yang kian menegang itu seraya menutup akses keluarnya, membuat Sehun makin tersiksa.

Kai menjilat darah yang keluar dari bokong Sehun, menggelitik bagian sensitive Sehun, "Kau berdarah sayang"

"Jongin-ahh... ku mo-aahh..hon"

"Apa?"

"Ahh.. Jonginh... I want akh .. your nghh big dick ..akhhh"

Wajah Sehun sepenuhnya merah, ia benar-benar melayang. Otaknya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Hanya nafsu yang menggerakannya.

Kai memasang _cock ring_ ketika tangannya merasa pegal. Menyentil penis Sehun untuk sekedar menggodanya.

"Ahh... Jongiinhh.. auchh... shhahh"

Pemuda itu menyingkir dari ranjang, ia menyaksikan pertunjukannya. Sehun dengan penis dan pre-cum yang menggiurkan, vibrator yang kian dalam menghunus anusnya dan bibir yang terus-terusan menyebut namanya.

"Jatah untuk bibir indahmu, sayang" Kai menampar pipi mulus Sehun dengan penisnya yang tegak, kemudian menempatkannya di depan bibir Sehun. Sehun mengerti maksudnya. Bibirnya terbuka kian lebar, mencoba memasukan semua penis Kai ke mulutnya namun itu terlalu besar. Ia bahkan tersedak karena berniat memasukan semuanya.

Sehun memainkan lidah lihainya, menggelitik kepala penis Kai dan menusukan lidahnya pada lubang kecil yang ada di ujung matanya.

"Sehun akhh..."

Kai mendorong penisnya untuk masuk sepenuhnya di mulut kecil Sehun, membiarkan kehangan Sehun melingkupi penisnya. Tangannya meremas kepala Sehun, melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

"Annhh..hunaahh"

Sehun tersedak, namun ia tidak bisa melepaskan penis Kai di mulutnya. Ia hanya dapat menyedot penis yang kian menegang itu, menjilatnya dan menyesapnya.

"Kau anhhh.. pintar..ohh...Sehunhh"

Sehun merasakan milik Kai berkedut dan membesar, ia memakan penis itu kian lahap.

"NNHHHhhh" desahan Sehun tertahan hingga Kai dapat merasakan getaran di penisnya, membuatnya kian terangsang.

Sepertinya vibrator itu telah menemukan prostat Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan mulutnya ketika tangan Kai tidak lagi di kepalanya, "Nyaahh.. Jongiinhh.. ahhh.. ohhh"

"Kau bilang ingin ini? Cepat emut" Kai dengan sebal menusuk-nusuk penisnya di bibir Sehun, mau tidak mau Sehun kembali memasukan penis Kai.

Tangan Kai merayap, mengelus dua gundukan kecil yang mengapit vibrator kesayangannya. Dua jemarinya melesak masuk, mendorong lebih dalam vibrator itu.

"NGHHH..NNHHH"

"Ashhh... ohhhunahh..."

"NGHHH NHH"

"Apa-ouhhh aku menemka-anhh prostatmuhh Ohh sayangh mhh?"

Sehun mengangguk, keringat membasahi wajahnya dan seluruh tubuhnya. Satu kata yang melintas di otak Kai, indah.

"Mhhhh" Sehun terus mendesah, mulutnya terus bekerja untuk melumat, menghisap dan menjilat penis Kai yang berkedut dan akan segera mengeluarkan cairannya.

Baru saja Sehun siap-siap menelan sperma Kai, pemuda itu menarik miliknya. Kemudian menempatkan benda kerasnya di depan hole Sehun.

"Jo-jongin kumohon .. JONGIN AKHH ITU SAKITHH" Sehun menjerit ketika tubuhnya serasa di belah menjadi dua oleh Kai. Pemuda itu melesakan miliknya yang besar dan panjang ke dalam lubang sempit Sehun tanpa mengeluarkan vibrator yang masih bergetar di dalamnya dengan sekali hentak. Sehun bisa merasakan lecet di bokongnya, darah mengalir lagi dari anusnya. Kai mencolek darah yang mengalir ke paha mulus Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau memang indah, Sehunahh" telunjuk itu mengitari paha dalamnya sebelum bergerak. Kai meremas penisnya yang akan mengeluarkan cairan. Namun Sehun harus menahan sakit karena ia akan merasakan orgasme kering dengan bokong yang di koyak habis-habisan.

"Theree Jonginhhh"

Dengan beringas Kai menghantam prostat Sehun. Ia mendesah hebat ketika miliknya dijepit kuat, diremas oleh dinding-dinding anus Sehun yang begitu lapar, belum lagi merasakan getaran vibrator yang begitu kuat.

Kai mengabaikan air mata Sehun yang meraskan sakit.

Kai menyalurkan sedikit amarahnya karena Sehun memintanya untuk tidak melakukan hal ini lagi pada pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"K-Kaih.. kumo-ahhh honnhh" desah Sehun.

Tangan Kai menampar keras pantat Sehun, "Kyaakkhhh" jerit Sehun ketika ia juga meraskan kulit bokongnya berdenyut.

"Sehun-ahhh"

"Jonginhh.. aku ahh.. mau kelu-arghh.."Sehun kian mengeratkan pegangannya pada dasi Kai.

"Tid-akhhh, _fuck Sehun u're so tight ohh bicthhh_" Kai meremas pinggang ramping Sehun, menggerakan pinggang yang sedari tadi diam itu untuk membantu kerjanya menghantam prostat Sehun.

Sehun mulai membantu Kai, ia bergerak berlawanan arah,

"Just your dick.. ahh.. please"

"Your hole ..ohh..so full, hunahh"

"Jongin-aakkhh please there .. oh pleasehh"

Sehun bisa gila, ia tidak bisa menahan sakit di penisnya dan nikmat ketika vibrator dan penis Kai menghantam prostatnya dengan kejam.

"Deeperhh ohh Jonginhh ... lebih cepathh"

Kai bergerak kian menggila, ia mengeluarkan miliknya hingga sebatas kepala penisnya kemudian melesakknya dengan kasar dalam satu hentakan dan langsung bertabrakan dengan prostat Sehun membuat pemuda itu berteriak nikmat. Kai tidak lagi mengontrol pergerakannya, ia menunggangi Sehun dengan kasar, cepat dan dalam tanpa ritme tertentu.

"JONGINHH OHH PLEASEHH YOU MAKE NYAHHH ME CRAZYHH AKHH" jerit Sehun

"Anusmu sangat lapar, Sehunah... sangat sempithh"

"Biarkan akuhh..nghhh keluarhhh"

"Bersama sayang"

Kai mempercepat tumbukannya, tangannya mengocok penis Sehun tak kalah cepat, kemudian melepas _cock ring_ yang menutup akses Sehun ketika ia mencapai puncaknya.

"SEHUUN/JONGINHH!"

Sehun keluar dan membasahi kasur juga tangan Kai sementara Kai keluar di dalam Sehun, memberikan kehangatan tanpa batas untuk tubuh Sehun.

Mereka terengah, Sehun merasakan sakit itu lagi. Sakit pada fisik dan batinnya.

Pemuda itu meringis kemudian terisak.

Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bermain.

Kai melepaskan miliknya, mencabut vibrator yang masih bergerak kemudian melemparnya asal.

"Jong-AHH" Sehun menjerit ketika Kai memasukan miliknya lagi di dalam Sehun

"Belum cukup, Hunah" Kai memutar tubuh Sehun tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, membuat Sehun meringis sakit ketika lecet pada anusnya bergesekan dengan penis Kai. Tangan Kai membuka ikatan yang melilit tangan Sehun, kemudian merayap di wajah mulus Sehun.

Mengecup bibir itu, kemudian melumatnya. Menyesap dan mengemut seakan bibir bawah Sehun adalah permen kesayangannya. Ia mulai menjajah bagian dalam mulut Sehun dengan lidahnya, mentransfer salivanya dan Sehun harus menelan saliva Kai.

Ketika Kai butuh oksigen, ia melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, mengelus kepala Sehun kemudian mencium dagu runcing sahabatnya, beralih ke leher dan mencium setiap tanda yang telah di buat.

"Nghh"

"Untuk terakhir kalinya?" Kai berdesis pelan di telinga Sehun, melumat telinga kecil Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun terisak kecil, "Panggil aku sayang, sekali saja"

"Tch. Aku tidak semunafik itu"

Tangan Kai meremas dadanya, "ANHH"

"Ucapkan saja .."

Sehun menggeleng, Kai meremas penis Sehun hingga Sehun kembali menjerit. Tangannya memijat dan memanjakan penis yang mulai menegang itu.

Kai meletakan dua kaki Sehun di bahunya.

"Cu-cukuphh.."

Kemudian bergerak lagi

"Jongin ahh"

Lebih dalam, lebih cepat, lebih kasar

"JONGINH"

Sehun menremas rambutnya sendiri, frustasi.

Tangan itu kembali mengocok penisnya.

Hingga milik mereka berkedut bersama

"Sayang.. aku .. akhh"

Kai menyeringai, Sehun memanggilnya 'sayang'.

"JONGIN/SEHUN"

Mereka keluar.

Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun, melepas miliknya dari lubang Sehun.

"Maaf, kau terlalu banyak berdarah dan menangis hari ini. Dan .. maaf.." Kai memeluk Sehun erat, mengecup kepala Sehun, mencium aroma shampoo Sehun, "Maaf" lirihnya. Ia mengecup bibir Sehun, kemudian pipi Sehun lama. _Pipi adalah bagian penutup_.

Sehun memeluk serat tubuh sahabatnya, kemudian menangis di bahu telanjang Kai.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau kemana saja semalaman?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan kamarnya

"Permisi, aku mau masuk"

"Jawab aku"

"Di rumah Sehun"

"Kau punya Kyungsoo, Jongin!"

"Jangan panggil nama asliku" tatapan tajam Kai menghunus pemuda itu, "Aku hanya menginap di sana untuk terakhir kalinya"

Pemuda itu diam, "Biarkan Sehun untukku"

Pemuda itu pergi, membiarkan Kai terus menatapnya tajam hingga akhirnya pemuda itu memasuki kamarnya.

Kai menutup pintu kamarnya kencang, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku bisa merasakan aroma spermamu, Kai"

Kai mematung.

Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalo eye tears belom selese tapi udah buat ini wokoko.

Maaf kalo ini gak hot. Ini pertama kalinya dan aku maci polos kak /no.

Maaf kalo ada typo. Ini bakal twoshoot sepertinya.

Sampai jumpa next capt!


	2. Chapter 2

**One Love For Two Heart**

Kai Sehun KyungSoo Luhan

This is not for underage.

Sorry if any mistake, this is debut fanfict for rate M /laugh/cries/

Enjoy it, happy reading!

Don't like crack pair esp. KaiHun? Do not read juseyo^^

.

.

.

_Tujuh tahun silam. _

_2012 _

Sehun mengaduk kopinya ketika seseorang di depannya tak kunjung mengajaknya bicara. Melihat pusaran damai yang dibuat oleh sendoknya. Matanya menyorot kearah pusaran yang seakan menelan perhatiannya. Cairan coklat itu seakan membawanya ke sebuah ketenangan untuk sesaat.

"A-apa kabar, Sehun?" orang di depannya menyapanya hangat. Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul, ia hampir lupa bagaimana berekspresi hanya karena menangis semalaman.

"Kurang baik, bagaimana denganmu?

Pemuda itu menaikan bahunya sekilas, "Begitulah. Tidak baik tidak buruk" kemudian pemuda itu menyeruput minumannya, "Ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kai? Sepertinya sedang sangat buruk. Kemarin ia pulang dengan keadaan benar-benar kusut dan sepertinya anak itu bertengkar lagi dengan Kyungsoo"

Perasaan bersalah menyergap relung hatinya.

Sesuatu mengganjal perasaannya.

"Tenang, mereka bukan bertengkar karena Kai baru pulang dari apartemenmu. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu pasti namun kata Kai mereka bertengkar karena Kai tidak suka acara pernikahan mereka di majukan" Luhan berusaha menenangkan perasaan Sehun, "Jangan pasang wajah bersalah seperti itu.."

Sehun menyesap minumannya, mencoba menetralisirkan perasaannya yang begitu runyam di dalam sana.

"Sepertinya memang karena Kai baru pulang dari apartemenku. Siapa yang tidak marah melihat tunangan sendiri pulang malam dari rumah sahabatnya dengan keadaan kotor seperti itu? Aku yakin Kyungsoo pasti cemburu sekali" jemari lentiknya memeluk cangkir kecil berwarna putih yang masih berisikan setengah kopinya, "Ini semua memang salahku"

Jemari Luhan menyentuh surai coklat Sehun, mengacaknya pelan, bermaksud untuk menghibur pemuda itu.

Sehun tertawa kecil, ia semakin merasa bahwa dirinya begitu menyedihkan.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan kerjanya? Ku dengar kau berperan sebagai teman dekatnya?"

"Begitulah. Sebagai teman dekat sekaligus pemegang perusahaan" Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, "Lumayan susah untukku. Tapi, omong-omong masalah Kai, anak bekerja dengan sangat bagus dan ku rasa .. ia baik-baik saja"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin menjadi sahabat Kai yang seperti ini. Terdengar sagat menjijikan, kan?" Sehun mengaduk lagi kopinya, "Aku tahu Kai sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu"

Luhan mematung di tempatnya, "Jangan ungkit masalah itu"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya, mengisyaratkan kata 'kenapa?'

Luhan cepat-cepat mengatur emosinya, membangkitkan senyumnya, "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu. Kau adalah sahabat Kai .."

"Tapi ini tidak pantas di sebut persahabatan"

Luhan membeku dii tempatnya.

"Kami lebih seperti _partner sex_"

Suara Sehun kian membekukan tubuh kecil di depannya.

"Aku tidak ingin itu. Sungguh"

Suaranya melemah, Luhan bisa menangkap tatapan Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar merasakan sakit hati yang tak tertahankan.

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel Luhan berdering kecil. Memecahkan atmosfer yang kian menurun. Menyadarkan Sehun agar tidak terlalu larut ke dalam perasaannya.

Luhan membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja sampai ke ponselnya dengan seksama. Kemudian pemuda itu berdiri tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, seakan cerita Sehun hanyalah angin lalu yang tak perlu ia anggap. Atau mungkin pemuda itu tengah memikirkan tanggapan yang pantas untuk cerita mengenaskan Sehun. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Sehun, memeluk pemuda itu hangat kemudian mengacak pelan surai coklat bagian belakang Sehun.

"Kau adalah sahabat Kai, bagaimanapun cara kalian memperlakukan satu sama lain. Dan aku akan terus menyukaimu, Sehun"

Kemudian Luhan pergi, memunggungi Sehun dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian bersama secangkir kopi yang mulai dingin.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya. Semuanya terlalu rumit baginya. Luhan menyukainya, ia menyukai Kai, Kai memiliki tunangan dan entah untuk siapa hati itu ia berikan, sementara Kyungsoo sudah jelas bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Kai.

Ia tidak tahu harus ikut kearah yang mana. Ia tidak bisa menebak yang mana yang tidak menyesatkannya.

Ketiga ego, fikiran dan perasaan tidak berjalan di satu arah, ia merasa ingin membelah dirinya dan berjalan ke semua jalan yang memungkinkan untuknya. Satu untuk mengikuti ego, satunya lagi untuk fikiran dan sisanya untuk mengikuti perasaan bodohnya.

"Apa kau sibuk?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Tanpa melirikpun Sehun tahu siapa yang berdiri di dekatnya. Sehun membenahi cara duduknya, kemudian mempersilahkan pemuda yang baru saja menghampirinya duduk di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini, semoga kau bisa datang"

Mata Sehun melirik kearah undangan berpita emas yang di disain dengan begitu mewah.

"Dan ada rahasia untuk kita berdua di balik undangan itu. Aku permisi dulu, Sehun"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

Satu botol.

Dua botol.

Tiga botol.

"Hei, pabo, ayo hentikan. Kau sudah minum banyak sekali" Jongdae menahan tangan berkulit tan yang tengah menggenggam botol minuman keempatnya.

"Biarkan sajaa~ akuu~" pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Jongdae dari tangannya, kemudian menenggak lagi minumannya, "Malam ini saja~"

"Kau itu .. benar-benar"

Kai mengerling ke arah Jongdae, kemudian kembali meminum minuman kesayangannya.

"Apa? Kenapa denganku?"

"Kau itu seharusnya tidak perlu seperti ini hanya karena Sehun. Lagipula kalian terlalu berlebihan, apa kau yakin hubungan kalian hanya sebatas sahabat? Atau sekarang kau mulai menyukai Sehun?"

"Mungkin ~ aku pusing Jongdae. .tahu"

"Bagaimana tidak pusing, kau minum sebanyak ini" gerutu Jongdae, "Cukup-cukup. Ayo kita pulang"

Jongdae menyeret Kai keluar dari pub itu. Sementara si tan masih dengan otak yang berputar memikirkan hal yang tak jelas.

Kai bisa merasakan tangannya di geret kasar oleh Jongdae, menyeretnya ke mobil dengan Jongdae yang duduk di kursi supir.

Sementara Kai hanya membeku di tempatnya, seakan tanpa botol-botol itu, Kai bukan apa-apa.

"Dengar, ya. Kau sudah punya Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanyalah temanmu. Kau harus menghentikan semuanya disini. Sehun benar, kalian harus mengakhiri hubungan kalian yang lebih mirip _partner sex_ dari pada sahabat"

Otaknya belum bisa di ajak kerja sama. Namun ia bisa merasakan kebenaran yang tersirat dari semua kata tajam yang di katakan Jongdae.

Mungkin memang seharusnya ia memberikan Sehun pada Luhan.

Namun, jika tanpa Sehun, hidupnya pasti serasa ada yang kurang. Ia tidak rela Luhan memegang tangan Sehun seperti ketika ia menggandeng Sehun, ia tidak mau ada seseorang yang memperlakukan Sehun seperti bagaimana ia memperlakukan Sehun selama ini.

Di sisi lain, ia juga memikirkan Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang delapan bulan belakangan ini menjadi kekasihnya dan sekarang sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo hanya karena Sehun.

Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang Kai cinta? Sehun atau Kyungsoo?

Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun. Di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo.

Kai terlalu egois dan ia sadar akan hal itu.

"Kai, jika kau seperti ini Sehun pasti akan merasakan sakit yang lebih dari sebelumnya"

Mengapa ia tidak bisa seperti Jongdae yang tahu perasaan setiap orang hanya lewat tatapan mata saja? Mengapa ia tidak bisa seperti Luhan yang fokus pada satu titik? Mengapa Kai begitu buruk?

"Bawa aku ke apartemen Sehun"

"Kau yakin?"

"Kumohon, Jongdae"

Kai memegang undangannya erat.

Mungkin benar kata Jongdae. Mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk ia dan Sehun.

Mungkin menikahi Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Sehun dalam status sahabat sebagaimana umumnya adalah hal terbaik yang begitu berat bagi Kai.

.

.

.

Luhan menaruh mantelnya di atas meja makan, menatap satu persatu hidangan makan malam yang terlihat begitu lezat. Di sisi kirinya ada Kyungsoo yang baru saja ambil posisi dan seharusnya di sisi kanannya ada Kai.

"Mana anak itu?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian tanpa permisi mengambil jatah makanannya.

"Sebagai tunangannya, kau seharusnya tahu kemana anak itu pergi"

"Kai tidak akan suka jika aku kekang"

"Ku rasa ada cara lain yang lebih ampuh selain mengkekangnya"

"Entahlah"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, sedikit muak dengan perilaku Kyungsoo yang selalu ceplas-ceplos.

Berbeda sekali ketika Kyungsoo yang berada di depan Kai dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di depan Luhan. Dan Luhan benci hal itu.

"Selamat makan"

"Kau masih bisa makan dengan tenang ketika calon suamimu tidak kunjung pulang?"

"Aku yakin Kai berada di sana"

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia bisa merasakan tatapan Kyungsoo yang sedikit sendu.

Mengandung kecemburuan yang selalu berhasil ia atasi sejak delapan bulan silam.

"Apartemen Sehun, dimana lagi"

Luhan menganggukan kecil kepalanya.

Sepertinya bukan Kyungsoo sendiri yang merasakan kecemburuan yang mendalam. Kini hatinya ikutan nyeri mendengar Kai sedang di apartemen Sehun dan secara tak langsung berarti Kai sedang bersama Sehun.

Kai selalu cerita apa saja yang akan ia lakukan ketika ia bersama Sehun, dan itu semua membunuh Luhan. Maka, Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di tempatnya dengan tenang, sementara ekor matanya bisa melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan. Baiklah, Luhan akui ia memang sedikit lembek ketika nama Sehun di ucapkan dan ia kurang suka fakta itu.

Dalam diam Luhan mengambil jatah makan malamnya, menyantap jatahnya dengan tenang.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjalin selama makan malam berlangsung. Tidak ada yang berniat memecahkan keheningan kecuali bunyi dentingan alat makan mereka yang berbenturan dengan piring.

.

.

.

Jongdae memarkirkan mobil yang ia kendarai dengan sempurna. Kemudian membantu Kai yang mulai sadar membuka sabuk pengamannya. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya berat, menatap sendu teman kerjanya yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan bingung yang selalu menghantui Kai. Kai pasti juga merasakan sakit yang tertanam di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Perlu ku temani?"

"Tunggu saja aku di sini"

Kai tersenyum kecil kemudian keluar dari mobil dengan tangan yang menggenggam undangan pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Jika Sehun akan merasa tersakiti lagi karena undangan yang ia genggam, Kai akan berjanji padanya bahwa kali ini adalah kali terakhir ia mengukir luka di hati sahabatnya. Selanjutnya, ia akan membiarkan Sehun lepas, bebas mencari kebahagiaannya.

Itu hanya harapan, sayangnya. Kai tidak yakin ia bisa melakukannya.

Ia hapal harus melangkah kemana untuk sampai ke depan pintu apartemen Sehun bahkan dengan mata tertutup sekalipun. Ia terlalu sering datang ke apartemen Sehun, melebihi ia datang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Kai hanya butuh berbelok sedikit kemudian menaiki lift untuk sampai di lantai tiga dengan cepat, kemudian berbelok ke kiri sedikit dan ia bisa melihat pintu apartemen Sehun yang satu-satunya berwarna hitam. Salah satu warna favorit Sehun.

Sebelumnya, Kai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Tangannya beralih pada bel kecil yang menempel di dekat pintu Sehun, menekannya dua kali agar Sehun dapat segera membuka pintu apartemennya.

Matanya menyorot pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka itu tanpa berniat berkedip.

Tangannya kembali memencet bel Sehun.

Dan pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depannya, pintu apartemen yang telah terbuka lebar dan wajah datar Sehun yang menyembunyikan rasa kaget yang menyapanya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Ya Tuhan" Sehun menutup mulutnya, sementara Kai hanya tersenyum kecil.

Aroma alcohol yang begitu tajam menusuk indra pernafasannya dan penampilan Kai yang begitu menyedihkan mebuatnya begitu kaget karena sebelumnya Kai tidak pernah mabuk hingga separah ini. Ralat, jarang lebih tepatnya.

Namun Kai hanya merespon kekagetan Sehun dengan senyum kecilnya.

_Sehun masih memperdulikannya_

"Aku ... hanya sedikit .. pusing"

"Masuklah"

"Tidak" Kai menahan tangan Sehun, meminta pemuda itu tetap di ambang pintu, "Omong-omong, maaf kemarin aku pulang tanpa memberi tahumu"

"Tidak apa-apa" Sehun terkekeh kecil, bermaksud memaafkan, walaupun hatinya menangis terisak, "Ayo masuk, Kai"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau bicara sedikit"

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Hatinya memaklumi mengapa Kai tidak ingin memasuki apartemennya.

Tentu saja, memang siapa yang mau masuk ke dalam apartemen sempitnya sementara Kai memiliki rumah yang jauh lebih luas dari pada apartemennya.

Dan siapa yang mau masuk ke dalam apartemennya seraya berbincang kecil selayaknya sahabat sementara Kai sudah akan menikah dengan orang yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Jauh lebih bersih darinya.

"A-ah .. aku tahu .." suaranya sedikit bergetar, "Jadi ada apa?"

Kai merasakan tangan meremas jantungnya, menekan dadanya dan membuatnya susah untuk bernafas, matanya yang mulai memanas ketika melihat Sehun yang rapuh tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok bajanya.

Jika ia sudah bersama Kyungso, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sering mereka lakukan berdua. Itu terdengar menyakitkan bagi orang egois macam Kai.

Kai merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya erat seakan tidak ingin melepasnya. Hidungnya dapat menghirup aroma mint dari leher Sehun. Bibirnya yang bergetar bisa merasakan kulit lembut yang begitu dingin itu.

Tangan Sehun mencengram erat jaket hitam Kai ketika ia merasakan bibir dingin itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dan nafas hangat yang menyapa kulit putihnya.

"Ka-"

"Maaf, aku tahu aku tidak pantas jadi sahabatmu. Maaf, aku tahu aku terlalu brengsek untuk bersamamu"

Sehun terdiam, tangannya yang semula mencengkram erat bahu Kai kini melemah, mengelus bahu yang terlapisi jaket itu, seakan menenangkan Kai yang sedang tak bisa menjaga emosinya.

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang, Sehun"

"Ya .. dan kau melakukan hal yang benar sekarang" ucap Sehun, mati-matian mengeluarkan senyum tulusnya ketika air matanya ingin segera keluar.

Kai meregangkan pelukannya, kemudian tangannya dengan berat menyodorkan undangan pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Aku .. memilih jalan yang salah, kan? Katakana padaku bahwa aku bodoh, Sehun" belum sempat Sehun mengambil undangan yang Kai serahkan, tangan pemuda itu lebih dulu meremas undangan pernikahannya.

"Tidak tidak ... kau benar, bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo adalah cintamu dan aku hanya sahabatmu. Walaupun kau menikah, kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat, kan? Jadi, mengapa kau sampai serapuh ini?" Sehun terkekeh walaupun nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar. Pemuda itu mengambil undangan yang Kai berikan untuknya, kemudian merapikan undangan yang mulai kusut itu, "Atau kau begini karena... kau tidak bisa menjadikanku _partner sex_-mu lagi?"

Mata Kai terbelalak, bukan hanya Jongdae yang beranggapan seperti itu, sekarang Sehun juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Kai benar-benar merasa bahwa ia terlalu menjijikan.

"Ti–"

"Sudahlah, semoga bahagia! Aku senang akhirnya kau menikah juga, aku akan datang besok, tenang saja. Pulanglah, Kyungsoo pasti mencarimu" ucap Sehun dengan nada ceria palsunya.

"Sehun, apa kau juga beranggapan bahwa hubungan kita seperti itu?"

"Kurasa ... ya .. tapi aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing masalah itu karena sekarang kita sudah seperti sahabat pada umumnya, kan? Pulanglah, Kyungsoo pasti tidak bisa menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan baik karena kau di sini .."

"Bahkan sekarang kau tidak ingin melihat wajahku"

"Pulanglah, Kim Jongin"

Sepasang hazelnya dapat melihat air mata yang menetes dari mata Sehun, membasahi pipi dingin pemuda itu.

Apakah Sehun sama sepertinya? Apakah mereka berdua benar-benar merasa kehilangan satu sama lain?

"Baik ... jaga dirimu baik-baik, _kawan_" Kai menghapus air mata yang menghiasi pipi putih itu, kemudian mengecup bibir merah muda yang terasa begitu dingin di bibirnya.

Kecupan terakhir untuk Oh Sehun.

"Kau juga .. Kai"

Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika pemuda itu melihat Kai memunggunginya, menjauhi apartemennya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya, kemudian melihat kardus-kardus yang memenuhi kamarnya. Detik itu juga tubuhnya merosot, isakannya menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Dadanya sakit.

Hatinya terasa seperti di remas oleh tangan-tangan sialan.

Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Jongin .. maaf .."

Semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya_

Pemuda itu menendang krikil yang tersebar di halaman rumahnya dengan kesal. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah rumput-rumput yang tumbuh subur menghiasi halamannya. Wajah depresi yang Kai lukiskan untuk menggambarkan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

Ia sebenarnya kurang mengerti mengapa ia harus menikah secepat ini dengan Kyungsoo padahal mereka baru saja resmi bertunangan.

Kemudian ia kurang mengerti dengan Sehun yang sepertinya sudah tahu lebih awal bahwa ia akan menikah. Astaga, pemuda itu selalu lebih update darinya.

Kira-kira, dari mana Sehun tahu masalah pertunangan dan pernikahannya? Tentu saja Luhan, siapa lagi.

Kai rasa ia harus segera bicara pada kakaknya, menyumpah-serapahi pemuda yang tumbuh tak lebih tinggi darinya itu karena sudah membocorkannya semuanya pada Sehun dan membuat pemuda itu terluka. Walaupun pada akhirnya Sehun pasti akan terluka. Jadi, Kai mengurungkan niatnya, semuanya terkesan sia-sia mengingat semuanya telah berlalu. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengucapkan janji suci untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo sah sebagai miliknya.

"Ya! Kai, cepat ganti bajumu!" teriak Luhan. Kai menoleh ke belakang, tepat di teras rumahnya ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan setelan jas putih bersih, sementara Luhan dengan jas hitamnya dan tataan rambut mereka yang cukup berbeda dari biasanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kai memasuki rumahnya yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang salon yang siap menata penampilannya.

Ia menghela nafasnya ketika salah satu perempuan menyodorkan setelan yang harus ia kenakan hingga beberapa jam mendatang.

Setelan hitam yang memiliki model sedikit berbeda dengan milik Luhan kini ada di tangannya. Ia tidak ingin ambil pusing masalah baju, maka Kai memutuskan untuk segera memasuki kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat.

Kemudian, ketika ia keluar, orang-orang salon itu menyerbunya, menata wajah, rambut dan semua yang akan pemuda itu tampilkan.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Luhan dengan setia menunggu Kai dengan segala cacian yang Luhan lontarkan karena pemuda itu sangat lelet.

Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya diam di sisi Luhan, memutuskan memikirkan hal lain dari para mendengarkan cacian yang terus di umbar Luhan. Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya, sedikit kesal lantaran Luhan terus-terusan mengucapkan hal yang tidak senonoh untuk Kai.

"Ah, anak itu. Kyungsoo, nanti kau pergi saja lebih dulu, ada yang harus aku temui, nanti aku menyusul"

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh, kemudian ia bisa melihat Luhan terbirit berlari kearah mobilnya.

Dan kini ia sendirian menunggu Kai keluar dari rumah.

Kyungsoo mendapat bayaran yang pas, menunggu lama hingga pegal dan dihadiahi Kai dengan ketampanan pemuda itu yang kian menjadi-jadi. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk terbuka lebih lebar ketika Kai berjalan mendekatinya dengan penampilan yang dapat membuat siapa saja terpukau.

Tangan orang salon memang mengandung sihir sepertinya.

Kyungsoo merangkul calon suaminya, kemudian keduanya melangkah kearah mobil sedan hitam yang telah dihiasi bunga-bunga di sekitarnya, seperti mobil pengantin pada umumnya.

"Kemana Luhan?"

"Pergi, katanya nanti ia akan menyusul"

Kai mengangguk kecil. Luhan memang orang sibuk, jadi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak punya waktu untuk menunggunya berdandan sedikit.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu memencet salah satu tombol pada kunci mobilnya, mengunci mobilnya secara otomatis. Kemudian ia melesakan kunci mobilnya ke dalam sakunya dan mengambil langkah lebar untuk menemui pintu apartemen Sehun.

Luhan pernah sekali mendatangi apartemen Sehun, tidak sampai masuk, hanya melihat pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dari luar kemudian pulang. Hanya memastikan bahwa itu memang punya Sehun atau bukan. Tentunya Kai telah memberikan segala informasi mengenai pemuda putih itu.

Perasaan gugup menyapanya ketika langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemen Sehun. Perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan ketika ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu begitu mengganggunya.

Tangannya bergerak untuk memencet bel yang terletak di sisi pintu hitam itu. Menekan-nekan bel itu beberapa kali.

Namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Sehun?" tangannya mengetuk pintu hitam itu, "Sehunaa"

Tidak ada jawaban sama-sekali dari dalam. Luhan mulai panik, ketukannya kian kencang seiring tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Pemuda itu menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu, mencoba mendengar kira-kira apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana.

Dan yang Luhan dapatkan tidak ada.

Pemuda itu mundur dari tempatnya, merasa muak karena Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, apapun resikonya yang jelas jika Sehun masih ada di dalam dan menghindar darinya dengan tidak membukakannya pintu, ia akan menanggung semuanya.

Kala Luhan merasa bahwa ia terlalu idiot hingga dengan sembrono mengeluarkan tenaganya. Ia ingin tertawa ketika sadar ia terlalu memalukan ketika mendobrak pintu namun pintu itu tidak terbuka sedikitpun.

Luhan mencoba lagi, hingga tendangannya yang ke tiga daun pintu itu terbuka paksa.

Sepasang matanya menatap nanar ketika pintu itu memperlihatkannya isi dalam apartemen Sehun.

Kosong. Bersih.

Satu kesimpulan yang dapat ia tarik, Sehun pindah dan kini ia kehilangan jejak Sehun.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun, melihat apartemen itu benar-benar kosong. Tidak ada yang Sehun tinggalkan untuk memberi _clue_ ke mana ia akan pergi. Sehun seakan menghapus jejaknya dari siapa saja.

Setahu Luhan, Sehun tidak kerja di mana-mana dan pemuda itu sudah selesai dengan urusan sekolahnya.

Artinya, tidak ada yang tahu Sehun ke mana.

Kecuali Sehun sendiri.

Tubuh Luhan merosot, duduk bersandar pada dinding apartemen Sehun. Merasa putus asa. Ayolah, ia bahkan belum berhasil membuat Sehun jatuh padanya dan kini Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya, kemana ia harus mencari pemuda itu?

Mungkin dengan akses yang ia punya, ia dapat mencari tahu di mana pemuda itu sekarang.

Dan mungkin di bantu oleh kertas kuning kecil yang matanya tangkap di ujung pandangannya dengan sebuah kata yang di tuliskan oleh tulisan tangan.

'_Pergilah_'

.

.

.

Para undangan duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Tidak terlalu banyak, hanya ada beberapa rekan terdekat Kai dan Kyungsoo serta kedua orang tua mereka tentunya. Luhan duduk di kursi paling depan yang gereja siapkan. Tangannya meremas kertas yang baru saja ia dapatkan, kemudian melesakan kertas itu ke dalam sakunya. Raut wajah marah yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan ketika tamu undangan kian banyak dan jam dinding gereja menunjukan pukul delapan tepat, tandanya acara dimulai.

Kai sudah berdiri di tempatnya dan beberapa menit setelah itu Kyungsoo dengan menggandengn tangan ayahnya dan sebuket bunga di tangannya berjalan di atas karpet merah yang mengantarkannya dengan Kai.

Dengan wajah santai dan _flat_-nya, Kyungsoo meraih tangan Kai untuk segera berdiri berdampingan, menghadap ke arah pendeta untuk saling mengucapkan janji suci.

Dan bagaimanapun juga, Luhan tahu bahwa sebenarnya, adiknya tidak menginginkan hal ini. Luhan memijat sisi kepalanya yang sedikit pening karena emosi anehnya.

Matanya memilih untuk melihat ke sisi gereja yang lainnya dari pada memerhatikan pengucapan janji suci yang Kai lakukan dengan terpaksa, sementara Kyungsoo dengan nada sangat bahagia.

Kai tengah bersembunyi di balik topengnya.

Luhan tahu, Kai sudah tidak mencintai Kyungsoo lagi.

Tepat ketika keduanya telah selesai membaca ikrar mereka, Luhan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya. Menghindari atmosfer yang kurang ia suka, ketika Kai sedang menyembunyikan kesedihan mendalam dan senyum licik seorang Kyungsoo seakan membuatnya muak untuk duduk di sana.

Luhan tidak pernah suka Kyungsoo, mungkin semua orang mengira bahwa ia hanyalah pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan wajah datar dan penuh kepolosan, attitude yang baik dan itu semua juga hal yang Luhan dapatkan ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo. Ketika Kyungsoo bersama Kai, Luhan mendapati Kyungsoo adalah seorang iblis yang menjelma menjadi malaikat. Setelah Luhan tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki sebuah obsesi mengerikan, yaitu hidup dan mati bersama adiknya, Kai, dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Luhan telah mengetahui rahasianya, maka Kyungsoo telah membuka topeng malaikatnya di depan Luhan. Memperlihatkan sisi mengerikannya di depan Luhan dan membuat Luhan membencinya. Namun sebenci apapun Luhan padanya, itu tidak akan berefek apa-apa karena ia telah mendapatkan Kai seutuhnya.

Luhan tidak ingin melihat adegan Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo atau adegan menjijikan apapun yang Kai lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari gereja, mencari angin segar untuk meredam emosinya. Ia kembali meremas kertas kuning itu kemudian membantingnya ke lantai.

Luhan tahu tulisan siapa itu.

Itulah yang membuat Luhan sangat membenci sifat iblis orang itu.

Namun seseorang memungutnya, membuat Luhan membeku di tempatnya.

Oh Sehun berdiri di sisinya.

Matanya melihat pemuda itu membuka kertas kuning yang baru saja ia buang, "Kau datang ke apartemenku?"

"Kenapa kau pindah?"

"Sepertinya ... sudah jelas, bukan?" Sehun melambaikan kertas itu, kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah, "Tapi, tolong rahasiakan ini dari Kai"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak akan beri tahu aku pindah kemana"

Luhan memutar otaknya sebentar, "Baiklah. Jadi, kau pergi ke mana?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku bekerja"

"Jadi kau bekerja, Kai bilang kau tidak bekerja"

"Aku baru saja melamar kerja dan untungnya di terima"

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya, bergumam "Ooh.."

"Apakah acaranya sudah selesai? Aku ingin menemui Kai sebentar" ucap Sehun

"Sudah ... sepertinya. Ayo kita menemui Kai" Luhan meraih tangan Sehun kemudian menarik pemuda itu untuk segera naik ke mobilnya.

Awalnya Sehun sempat bingung, mengapa Luhan menariknya menuju mobil pemuda itu sementara sepertinya acara di dalam gereja belum selesai.

Dan ternyata, Luhan ingin langsung mengajak Sehun ke gedung tempat resepsi segera di laksanakan.

Tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh semenit untuk menjangkau gedung yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun telah di hias sedemikian rupa. Taman yang mulai di isi oleh beberapa hidangan kecil dan bebagai aksesoris untuk memperindah suasana. Langkah Sehun masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut, di dalamnya terdapat beberapa tempat duduk dan banyak makanan kecil serta minuman berbagaimacam warna berdiri di atas meja-meja kecil.

Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan ketika tempat itu terisi penuh oleh udangan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Pasti meriah sekali.

Kyungsoo dan Kai pasti sangat bahagia sekarang. Seharusnya Sehun ikut bahagia. Tapi nyatanya, dadanya begitu nyeri ketika tubuhnya duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah tersedia di dalam gedung itu.

Luhan duduk di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku tahu, ini berat untukmu. Ini juga berat untuk Kai"

"Tentu saja Kai sangat senang, ini pasti hal yang sudah lama dinanti-nanti oleh Kai"

"Ya, mungkin Kai pernah menginginkannya dulu, namun sepertinya sekarang tidak" ucap Luhan, pemuda itu terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tahu Kai mencintai Kyungsoo, dia pasti senang sekarang" ucap Sehun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, seakan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan hanya dapat meremas jemari Sehun yang ada di genggaman tangannya, "Ya .. mungkin"

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak sebenarnya .. sebentar lagi keberangkatanku ke –"

"Tunggu" Luhan menyipitkan matanya, "Keberangkatan? Jadi kau pergi ke luar Korea?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ke rumah kakakku, di Jepang"

"Kenapa jauh sekali ..."

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kai lagi, Hyung. Karena aku sadar aku menyukainya dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi, lebih baik aku lenyap" ucap Sehun, senyum yang ia paksakan terlukis di bibir tipisnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan seiring genggaman Luhan yang kian kuat di tangannya.

"Jadi, kau juga ingin menjauhiku?"

"Sepertinya, lebih baik seperti itu"

"Kau egois Oh Sehun"

"Aku tahu, Hyung. Aku minta maaf .."

"Tak bisakah kau ... sekali saja ... memikirkan perasaanku .. Oh Sehun" sorotan mata Luhan seakan menusuk sepasang mata Sehun. mengirimkan rasa sakit hatinya, meminta Sehun merasakan hal yang tengah ia rasakan. Membuat hati Sehun sakit berkali-kali lipat.

"Mian.. Hyung"

Jemari Sehun menyapa kulit pipi Luhan, meraba pipi itu dengan lembut, menghapus air mata yang turun di pipi Luhan. Kemudian turun dan menyentuh dagu Luhan. Mengangkat wajah pemuda itu kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir kecil Luhan, berharap apa yang ia lakukan dapat memperbaiki sedikit hati Luhan.

Luhan menekan tengkuk Sehun seakan tidak membiarkan Sehun untuk menghentikannya. Luhan yang mulai meraup bibir Sehun lebih, melumat bibir tipis yang begitu manis di bibirnya. Sementara Sehun mulai menjilat bibir bawah Luhan, meminta akses masuk. Luhan dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun bermain. Jemarinya meremas surai belakang Sehun, melampiaskan segala perasaannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Luhan membalas setiap perlakuan lidah Sehun, membuat ciuman mereka kian memanas. Tangan Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan, kemudian mengelus kecil bagian itu.

Keduanya memejamkan mata mereka, menikmati permainan satu sama lain yang sebenarnya saling mengirimi perasaan sakit satu sama lain. Luhan melampiaskan seluruh sakit hatinya pada Sehun, begitupula dengan Sehun yang juga menyisipkan kata maaf dalam setiap permainannya.

Hingga mereka jatuh dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Mereka bahkan tidak sadar bahwa pintu telah terbuka dan di ambang pintu telah berdiri Kyungsoo bersama Kai. Mata Kai yang membulat sempurna melihat keduanya saling memagut bibir satu sama lain dan ia hanya dapat menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya kasar.

Kai merasakan sebuah tangan meremas dadanya, kemudian menekannya, membuat perasaan menyakitkan yang begitu dalam dan begitu menyesakkan hingga rasanya Kai ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

"Ekhm"

Keduanya melepas ciuman mereka dengan santai, tidak ada kesan kaget dan keterburu-buruan di dalamnya. Keduanya melempar seringai.

"_Aku akan merindukanmu, Oh Sehun_" bisik Luhan.

Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan yang basah akibat permainannya dengan ibu jarinya, "Aku juga".

Kemudian Sehun berbalik dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Langkahnya mendekati Kai yang mematung di tempatnya.

Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan, membiarkan Luhan dan Kai yang kaget atas perilakunya.

"Kai-ah! Chukkae, semoga bahagia!" Sehun menyalami kedua mempelai yang berdiri di depannya, "Kyungsoo, selamat atas pernikahanmu"

"Terimakasih Sehun"Kyungsoo mengumbar senyum manisnya

"Oh iya, maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku ingin mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan, sampai jumpa" Sehun merangkul Luhan, membawa pemuda itu untuk segera keluar dari gedung.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan Kai menahannya, "Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?"

"Apa itu penting untukmu?"

Sehun menghempaskan tangan Kai, kemudian membawa Luhan untuk segera ke mobil sedan merah yang membawa raganya ke tempat itu.

Luhan menatap pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namun Luhan bisa tahu lewat kaca jendela mobil, mata Sehun yang memerah dan bahunya yang bergetar kecil

"Hyung, bisa antar aku ke bandara?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, mengelus bahu Sehun lembut kemudian menepuk bahu itu beberapa kali.

Lalu, Luhan melajukan mobilnya menuju bandara. Mengantar Sehun untuk meninggalkan Seoul dan juga meninggalkannya entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

_Two days later_

Kyungsoo membenahi dasi seorang pemuda yang kini telah sah menjadi suaminya. Kemudian merapikan jas hitam yang Kai kenakan.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku akan lembur"

"Hmm .. oke" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku akan menunggumu"

Kai mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan. Kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo sebelum ia meninggalkan kamarnya, seperti perjanjian pada malam pertama mereka.

Kai belum menyentuh Kyungsoo sedikitpun, alasan Kyungsoo adalah pemuda itu belum siap. Untuk gantinya, Kyungsoo meminta Kai untuk membuatnya yakin dan siap. Sedikit susah bagi Kai, namun Kai adalah suami Kyungsoo dan ia akan menerima apapun konsekuensinya ketika mereka berdua mendirikan rumah tangga mereka.

Mungkin sedikit susah bagi Kai yang sudah terbiasa langsung menyerang seseorang ketika mereka berdua tengah tidur berdampingan di satu kasur.

Namun Kai harus bangun, bahwa kini yang di sisinya adalah Kyungsoo, bukan Sehun.

Dan ia harus bisa meyakinkan hatinya bahwa yang ia cintai Kyungsoo, bukan Sehun.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Sayang_"

Ibu jari Kai mengusap bibir bawah Kyungsoo, kemudian menyentuh senyum manis Kyungsoo. Kai membalas senyum Kyungsoo, kemudian pemuda itu mencium kening Kyungsoo dan segera meninggalkan kamarnya.

Kai membenci dirinya ketika ia merasa tidak senyaman mencium Sehun ketika bibirnya menyatu dengan Kyungsoo.

Rasanya aneh ketika ia mencoba mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan mencoba menyalurkan kasih sayangnya. Mungkin karena tidak terbiasa. Kai bisa maklum, karena selama mereka pacaran, Kyungsoo paling anti di cium Kai. Kai hanya pernah mencium pipi tembam pemuda itu, itupun sangat jarang Kai lakukan karena mereka memang jarang bertemu dan lebih sering bicara via handphone.

Atau .. ia memang tidak memiliki kasih sayang untuk Kyungsoo?

'_Kai, yang kau cinta adalah Kyungsoo ... Kyungsoo ..'_ batin Kai meyakinkan dirinya.

Kemudian, Kai memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai di kantor dan berhenti memikirkan hal yang jauh lebih rumit daripada pekerjaannya.

Ia mengendarai mobilnya, membelah jalan raya untuk segera sampai ke kantornya.

Namun, Kai memilih rute lain ketika otaknya mengingat sesuatu.

Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin sekali berbincang dengan Sehun. Ia ingin membahas masalah hubungan Sehun dengan Luhan yang di dirikan diam-diam di belakangnya.

Kai mempercepat laju mobilnya dan selama di jalan, ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bersikap biasa saja di depan Sehun nanti. Ia telah melatih cara bicara yang pas ketika ia berada di depan Sehun nanti, seakan bicara dengan Sehun adalah sebuah interview untuk pekerjaan yang begitu berharga.

Ketika mobilnya telah terparkir manis, ia segera berlari menuju apartemen Sehun.

Kai mendapatkan pintu hitam itu tertutup rapat seperti biasa.

Kemudian jemarinya menekan bel yang terletak di samping pintu hitam itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, seseorang yang Kai yakini adalah Sehun telah memutar gagang pintunya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Siapa?"

Kai mematung di tempatnya

"Maaf, aku ingin bertemu Sehun"

"Oh Sehun? Oh, pemuda itu sudah pindah dua hari lalu" ucap pemuda itu, kemudian menutup pintunya.

Sementara Kai membeku di tempatnya

"Hei! Sehun aku tahu kau ada di dalam!"

Kai menendang-nendang pintu hitam itu, berharap Sehun yang membuka pintu itu karena Kai tahu Sehun paling tidak suka seseorang menendang pintunya.

Namun orang yang sama lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya

"Oh Sehun sudah pindah!" pintu itu di banting di depan Kai, seakan mengusir Kai untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya berpijak.

Kai mundur dari tempatnya, ia memutuskan untuk segera turun dan segera ke kantornya sebelum perasaannya kian kacau.

Namun yang ada, dadanya kian sesak ketika ia mengetahui Sehun sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelfon Sehun. Namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari pemuda itu, hanya ada suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor itu sudah tidak aktif lagi. Kai melempar pinselnya ke bangku sebelahnya, meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Untuk kali ini .. ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya ..

Bahwa ia mencintai sahabatnya.

Air mata menetes begitu saja, namun Kai cepat-cepat menghapusnya dan segera mengendarai mobilnya untuk sampai ke kantor secepatnya.

Perasaannya kian runyam.

Hatinya bisa merasakan sakit yang selama ini Sehun rasakan.

_Sangat sakit..._

.

.

.

TBC

Gajadi twoshoot ;;;;

Aku gak yakin bisa nyelesein di part ini/? Jadi nambah .. hohoho

Sorry kalau lama, salahkan try out sekolah yang ngambil waktu nulis/no

Sorry di sini enggak ada adegan hotnya/? Semoga di next part yaa:D

Maaf kalau pendek dan banyak typonya, see ya next part!


	3. Chapter 3

**One Love For Two Heart**

Kai Sehun KyungSoo Luhan ChanBaek

This is not for underage.

Don't like crack pair esp. KaiHun? Don't read juseyo^^

**Mungkin akan banyak alur yang di percepat/?**

**Enjoy reading 12K+ words ma baby~**

.

.

.

_Tujuh tahun silam_

_Japan._

_Sepulangnya ia dari acara pernikahan Kai, Sehun meminta Luhan untuk membawanya ke Bandara._

_Dan beberapa jam melayang di udara, Sehun sampai di Bandara Internasional Tokyo._

Pemuda itu mengambil minumannya, kemudian kembali menggeret kopernya untuk segera keluar dari bandara. Padatnya bandara membuat kepalanya pening melihat kearah sekeliling. Matanya yang tertutup lensa kaca mata tidak dapat menemui kakaknya yang menurut pesan singkat telah menunggu kehadirannya.

Maka, Sehun kembali mengetik nomor kakaknya. Langkahnya berhenti sejenak seraya menunggu sambungannya terangkat. Ia memberikan konsentrasi penuh pada speaker ponselnya yang tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara kakaknya.

"_Halo? Kau di mana?_" nah, itu dia suara _hyeong_ nya

"Aku baru keluar, kau di mana?"

"_Kalau begitu temui aku .._"

"Tunggu aku di pintu keluar saja, hyeong. Kau tahu aku tidak hapal tempat ini" pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"_Ya sudah, ku tunggu di sana. Cepatlah kemari_"

Sehun menutup sambungan kemudian melesakan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. Matanya menyusuri Bandar udara internasional milik Jepang yang sangat besar dan membingungkan. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Sehun ke Jepang, sudah sekitar lima-enam kali pemuda itu mampir ke negara matahari terbit itu, namun ia masih sering bingung jika berada di Bandar udara sebesar itu. Belum lagi manusia-manusia yang memenuhi bagian dalamnya membuatnya sedikit pusing untuk sekedar mencari pintu keluar.

Setidaknya, ingatan tentang terakhir kali ia kemari dapat membantu Sehun menemukan pintu keluar lebih cepat.

Dan di sana ia dapat melihat kakaknya–yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya tentu saja, walaupun hanya sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas centi–berdiri dengan syal hitam tebal yang melingkari lehernya. Kacamata hitam menutupi dua hazel indahnya dan kini sorotan matanya tengah fokus pada ponsel hitam yang ada di tangannya.

"Hyeong" panggil Sehun.

Pemuda itu menoleh, kemudian senyum cerianya menyambut kedatangan adiknya.

"Wah, Sehun-ah?" ia sedikit tercengang melihat penampilan adiknya–poni yang di naikan ke atas dengan tataan yang tidak terlalu rapi, kaca mata hitam, jaket kulit kesayangannya dan .. minumannya, susu strawberry–matanya membulat sempurna, "Kau sudah tumbuh seperti ini rupanya"

"_Seperti ini_? Maksudmu?" ulang Sehun

"Yah, tampan sepertiku" ia menepuk jambul Sehun dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun. Pemuda itu terkekeh hingga menepuk tangannya melihat reaksi adiknya yang begitu dingin.

"Hyeong" panggil Sehun, menyadarkan kakaknya.

Chanyeol–kakak Sehun–berdiri di depan adiknya dengan tegap, tanpa tawa memalukannya lagi, kemudian lengannya disampirkan ke bahu Sehun, merangkul adiknya, "Mimpi apa kau kemari?"

"Aku sedang kabur" ucapnya, pemuda itu kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Hei, laki-laki mana yang masih minuman seperti ini?"

"Uangku sedikit jadi terpaksa beli ini" ucap Sehun seraya memamerkan susu strawberrynya

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Selama di Korea, pekerjaan apa yang kau dapat?"

"Tidak ada, aku masih nyaman di kasurku"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya, "Yak! Yang benar saja? Kau sudah setahun menjadi sarjana dan sekarang hanya jadi pengangguran?"

Sehun tertawa sebentar, "Tidak, tentu saja. Aku bekerja di salah satu stasiun tv terbesar di Korea. Gajiku lumayan, kok"

"Jadi, kau ambil cuti?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalau kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu dan memutuskan untuk menganggur kau akan ku kurung di jepang dan aku akan mencarikanmu pekerjaan yang pantas"

"Uh, aku jadi takut"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya saat Sehun mengeluarkan respon yang _girly _seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kabar sahabatmu?"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Siapa?"

"Kai" ucap Chanyeol, pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil untuk dirinya sendiri dan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dia baik-baik saja" Sehun memasang _sitbelt_ nya dengan sempurna, "Kemarin dia menikah dengan kekasihnya, Kyungsoo, mantanmu"

Chanyeol membukatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"Ah, kau mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo jika ekspresimu begitu. Tanganku jadi gatal untuk meninjumu" ujar Sehun

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, memang kenapa? Kau cemburu mantan kekasihmu sudah menikah sementara kau masih melajang?"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu" ucap Chanyeol, pemuda itu menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "_Kau tidak cemburu sahabatmu sudah menikah sementara kau masih melajang_?" Chanyeol meniru cara bicara Sehun dan Sehun menghadiahkan kakaknya dengan sebuah pukulan keras pada bahu pemuda itu.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Oh Sehun, ketika kau mabuk kau selalu menelfonku untuk menceritakan seeemuuaanyaa"

Sehun mengembungkan pipinya yang merah semerah tomat, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela mobil untuk melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo ketika kakaknya tertawa puas.

"Dia masih melakukan .. _itu_?" tanya Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya, kemudian menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Tidak .. dia kan sudah menikah"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "Uh .. oh .. jadi, kau kemari karena dia menikah"

"Bisa di bilang begitu" suara Sehun melemah

"Kenapa? Cemburu dengan Kai? Atau ada alasan lain?"

"Sudah ku katakan untuk apa aku cemburu karena si hitam itu bersama Kyungsoo?!" Sehun memukul lengan kakaknya, "Alasan lain .. kurasa"

"Sudahlah, baby~ jangan berbohong"

"Aku benci kau, Chanyeol"

"Aku juga menyayangimu~"

"Jangan katakan hal itu, Hyeong. Menggelikan"

"Tapi kau senang jika Kai mengucapkannya, kan?"

"HYEONG!" seru Sehun, wajahnya merah sepenuhnya sementara tawa Chanyeol semakin keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ya ya .. jadi katakan apa alasannya"

"Rahasia"

"Katakan atau aku akan membuatmu mabuk untuk mengucapkan semuanya?" ucap Chanyeol, ia tahu benar bahwa adiknya sangat lemah ketika mabuk dan itu sedikit menguntungkan untuknya.

Sehun mendengus pasrah, "Seseorang .. memintaku .. pergi"

.

.

.

.

_Japan, afternoon. _

Siang telah datang, namun Sehun masih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut. Kamar tamu yang disediakan Chanyeol untuknya cukup luas dan rasanya ia betah jika harus pindah ke Jepang. Chanyeol memiliki rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun sangat nyaman ditempati dengan keadaannya yang begitu asri, tumbuhan di sana sini dan tempat yang strategis untuk melihat pemandangan yang indah.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bergelung di bawah sana?" suara bass Chanyeol mengusiknya

"Sampai pusingku hilang"

"_Oh?! Yeolie, apakah itu adikmu yang kau ceritakan?_" sebuah suara memenuhi telinga kedua pemuda itu. Chanyeol balas berteriak, mengiyakan pertanyaan itu sementara Sehun langsung duduk di kasurnya dengan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun bisa melihat Chanyeol merangkul pinggang seorang pemuda cantik yang memiliki tinggi hanya setelinganya, pipinya gembul menambah kesan manisnya.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun

"Begitulah. Baekki, ini adikku, Sehun dan kau, ini kekasihku, Baekhyun"

"Halo" Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit, tanda menghormati, sementara Baekhyun hanya mengumbar senyum manisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai kakakku?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun tertawa, tentunya menertawakan adik Chanyeol yang super polos itu. Dan .. lihatlah pemuda itu kesakitan karena Chanyeol baru saja melempar sandal rumahnya kearah Sehun.

"Hei, kau tahu bahwa cinta sejati tidak memiliki alasan?"

"Itu hanya fiksi, Hyeong" Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Itu benar, karena aku mengalaminya sendiri"

Sehun tertegun, sementara Chanyeol hanya mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Hun-ah, makan siang ada di bawah, jika kau lapar langsung saja ke ruang makan" ucap Chanyeol, kemudian pemuda itu menarik kekasihnya untuk menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

_Cinta sejati tidak memiliki alasan? Yang benar saja._

Sehun memutuskan untuk membenahi surainya yang mulai berdiri tak beraturan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke bawah untuk mengambil jatah makan siangnya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa perutnya keroncongan sejak tadi karena ia belum sarapan di tambah hanya minum susu strawberry kemasan kecil–untuk anak-anak–bagaimana ia bisa kenyang?

Sehun bisa melirik makanan yang tersedia di atas meja makan.

Dan telinganya bisa mendengar desahan dari pintu kamar kakaknya.

Apakah mereka tetap melakukan ritual lovey-dovey-setelah-makan sekalipun ada tamu?!

.

.

.

_Seoul, South Korea _

_Seminggu setelah pernikahan Kai-Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo meneguk sedikit demi sedikit kopi hangat buatan tangannya. Menunggu suaminya pulang dari kantor. Jam dinding sudah mengatakan pukul sembilan, namun Kyungsoo masih duduk di ruang makan. Ia masih setia menunggu Kai.

Pemuda itu memutar ponselnya di atas meja, berharap panggilan dari Kai menghiasi layar ponselnya.

Seperti ketika awal mereka menjalin hubungan, Kai selalu menenghubunginya, dalam sehari Kai bisa menghubunginya berpuluh-puluh kali. Namun, Kyungsoo rasa, kian lama Kai kian jarang menghubunginya.

Entahlah, apakah faktor sahabat Kai? Kyungsoo yakin akan hal itu.

Ia menggenggam erat gelasnya ketika bayangan Sehun ada di otaknya, memuncakan emosinya seketika. Kemudian Kyungsoo meregangkan jemarinya yang memeluk gelas hangatnya, beralih ke ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Kai lebih dulu.

Panggilan darinya masuk, namun Kai tidak kunjung menjawabnya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

Pemuda itu menghempaskan ponselnya ketika Kai tidak menjawab panggilannya. Ia mendengus kesal, kemudian kembali meraih ponselnya. Mencoba menghubungi Kai berkali-kali hingga pemuda itu menjawab panggilannya.

Namun yang Kyungsoo dapat hanyalah sia-sia.

Tangannya beralih memencet kontak Luhan, siapa tahu pemuda itu tahu tentang Kai. Mereka satu tempat kerja dan tidak mungkin Luhan tidak melihat Kai.

Beruntungnya, Luhan menjawab panggilannya walaupun pemuda itu membalas panggilannya dengan nada super malas.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sedang bersama Kai?"

"Tidak"

"Kau tahu dia di mana?"

"Mana aku tahu"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kesal

"Kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya?"

"Entahlah, Kyungsoo-ya, aku tidak tahu anak itu di mana, mungkin dia lembur atau apalah aku tidak tahu dan aku juga sedang sibuk, bisa tolong tutup sambungannya?"

Luhan memang tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Tidak akan pernah.

Kyungsoo menutup sambungannya tanpa permisi kemudian pemudai itu menjerit frustasi. Luhan bukanlah orang yang bisa di ajak kerja sama, apalagi mengingat pemuda itu tidak menyukainya.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan ponselnya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi. Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan menutup matanya. Mencoba menetralisir emosinya atau jika tidak gelas yang ada di depannya bisa pecah.

Sunyi menyapa. hanya ada suara jarum jam yang bergerak.

Kantuk menyerangnya, maka Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu Kai. Ia berjanji akan memarahi pemuda itu ketika ia menginjakan kaki di rumah. Kyungsoo memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memeluk gulingnya.

Kemudian ia bisa merasakan hatinya sedikit sakit ketika otaknya berfikir bahwa Kai sedang bersama Sehun.

Namun faktanya, Kai tidak akan menemui Sehun.

Karena Sehun adalah anak penurut dan ia telah menghapus jejak hidupnya dari Kai.

Fakta itu menciptakan seringai di bibirnya. Walaupun sebenarnya, hatinya kurang tenang karena biasanya jika Kai lembur, ia pasti memberitakannya pada Kyungsoo.

Sekuat apapun Kyungsoo menutup dirinya, sekuat apapun ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kai hanyalah mencintainya, hatinya selalu sakit ketika Kai berkeliaran di kota Seoul tanpanya.

Terbesit kata tidak mungkin.

Bagaimana ia bisa yakin bahwa cinta Kai untuknya sama seperti pertama kali mereka menjalin hubungan? Bahkan sekarang Kai jarang sekali mengabarinya ketika kerja, ia hanya mengabari Kyungsoo jika ia lembur dan itu pun hanya sekedar pesan singkat.

Bagaimana ia bisa yakin bahwa Kai benar-benar mencintainya jika Kai terlihat seakan menyepelekannya?

Apakah mungkin pemuda itu marah atau kesal karena Kyungsoo tidak memberikan hal terpenting dalam suatu hubungan yang benar-benar serius?

Kyungsoo punya alasan kuat mengapa ia belum ingin di sentuh.

Satu alasan yang mengerikan baginya.

Kyungsoo meremas gulingnya, berharap tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan Kai memeluknya dari belakang.

Namun yang ada Kyungsoo sudah terlelap sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Dan di pagi harinya ia hanya meratapi dirinya yang sendiri di atas kasur besar dengan seprai putih itu.

.

.

.

Luhan merapikan berkas yang berantakan di mejanya, memasukannya ke dalam map-map tebal dan berharap dapat langsung lari ke kamarnya. Ia tidak tidur hanya karena ekrtas-kertas sialan yang mengganggu hidupnya. Dan ia benci hal itu.

Pemuda itu menyimpan berkasnya di dalam rak kemudian menguncinya. Dengan mata berat, ia melengang kearah pintu, membuka daun pintu itu untuk segera keluar dari ruangan yang sangat membosankan baginya.

Tidak terlalu banyak penghuni yang masih bertahan di kantor itu pada pukul empat pagi.

Hanya ada dua orang dan ia mengenal siapa mereka. Jongdae dan Jongin. Dua Jong yang selalu membuatnya habis akal ketika mereka bermain di area kantor. Seperti anak sd yang saling kejar-kejaran, lengkap dengan keributan yang mereka buat.

Luhan kira mereka berdua lembur, namun seingatnya, ia tidak memberikan keduanya tugas tambahan.

Luhan memajukan langkahnya, mengintip kearah bagian kantor yang masih terang. Jongdae tidur berbantalkan tangannya, begitu pula dengan Kai–Jongin. Tidak ada kertas-kertas yang berarti di atas mejanya.

Namun ada lima botol minuman keras di depan Kai.

Jongdae mulai sadar dari tidurnya, pemuda itu meregangkan otot-ototnya ketika ia merasa tidurnya sudah cukup banyak. Matanya yang masih terbuka setengah hanya menatap malas kearah Kai.

"Ei, pabbo. Aku jadi ketiduran di sini karena menemanimu minum semalaman. Dasar bodoh" ucap Jongdae. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri, menuju kearah dispenser untuk mengambil segelas air putih, tenggorokannya terasa kering karena baru bangun tidur.

Luhan hanya menatap keduanya dari ambang pintu, bersandar dengan santai melihat keduanya yang baru bangun dari mimpi indah mereka.

Matanya bisa melihat Jongdae yang mendekati Kai, kemudian menoyor kepala pemuda itu, membangunkan si tukang tidur dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi.

"Hey, bangun"

"Engg..." Kai bergumam, merasa terusik dengan tangan Jongdae yang menoyor kepalanya. Pemuda itu menguap lebar, kemudian mengucek matanya, "Jadi, kita bermalam di sini?"

"Iya, bodoh. Dan ini semua karena kau" omel Jongdae, pemuda itu sepertinya kurang suka dengan sikap Kai yang mungkin saja semalam memaksanya untuk menemaninya menghabiskan botol-botol minuman keras itu.

Entah untuk apa Kai menenggak minuman keras sebanyak itu.

"Ini adalah kali kedua kau begini karena Sehun dan aku tidak mau melihatmu melakukan hal ini untuk ketiga kalinya, janji?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada sebal namun jauh di dalamnya tersirat perasaan pengertian yang lembut. Pemuda itu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan Kai menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Jongdae, artinya ia berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi hal yang ia lakukan semalam.

Sementara Luhan hanya mematung di tempatnya ketika mendengar penuturan Jongdae yang paling terakhir.

Benar, kan, ia sudah lama memiliki firasat bahwa Kai menyukai Sehun dan sudah tidak lagi mencintai Kyungsoo.

Kai memang bodoh.

Kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Namun langkah mereka berhenti ketika melihat Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jadi kau di sini. Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilan dari Kyungsoo? Kau tahu, ia menelfonku hanya untuk menanyakanmu dan itu menggangguku hingga akhirnya aku harus lembur sampai jam segini"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?"

"Katakan padaku alasannya"

"Aku yakin kau mendengar semuanya"

"Aku ingin mendengar semuanya darimu, dengan jelas" mata tajam Luhan menohok sepasang mata coklat tua Kai, memberi sinyal bahwa Luhan sedang serius kali ini.

Sementara Kai hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tahu aku brengsek, aku mulai menyukai Sehun dan sepertinya kau tahu dia di mana"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu"

"Kau pacarnya, kan?"

"Bukan"

"Kalau begitu kau pasti menikmati ciuman manis itu" Kai mengangkat ujung bibirnya, memberi senyuman mengerikan yang ia miliki.

"Ya, begitulah" Luhan terkekeh pelan, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tengah menertawakan dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

"Tapi aku yakin, kau tahu sesuatu, Luhan"

Luhan hanya membeku di tempatnya.

"Kau pikir kita sudah berapa lama bersama? Aku hapal bagaimana wajahmu ketika sedang bohong, Hyeong" ucap Kai.

Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Bau alcohol masih melekat di nafas Kai, menusuk indra penciuman Luhan ketika jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

Sementara Jongdae sebagai pengusir nyamuk sekaligus sebagai latar belakang drama yang begitu mendebarkan hanya diam bak patung. Menatap dua manusia itu berdebat dengan sengitnya.

"Kalau aku beri tahu, kau harus memberiku hadiah"

"Tch. Memang kau mau apa?"

"Cukup lepaskan Sehun dan biarkan anak itu denganku, kemudian aku akan memberitahu di mana Sehun"

Kai menghela nafasnya kasar, "Maaf maaf saja, aku tidak mau"

"Kalau gitu cari sendiri di mana Sehun"

Luhan meninggalkan Kai yang mematung di depannya, memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar lelah. Ia merutuki segala kesibukan yang ia dapat, namun di sisi lain ia senang karena dengan begitu duitnya jadi lebih banyak. Baik, lupakan kalimat terakhir, alih-alih Luhan mengendarai mobilnya mengarah ke alamat rumahnya, Luhan memutar balikan arah kemudinya, mengarah kearah yang bertolak belakang dengan alamat rumahnya. Seharusnya ia belok kiri, bukan belok kanan.

Namun, karena ada sesuatu yang baru saja ia ingat, membuatnya memutar balik kemudi bundar di depannya.

Jalanan lumayan sepi, membuatnya gampang-gampang saja meningkatkan kecepatan mengemudinya. Namun ia masih berpikir ulang untuk berurusan dengan polisi, hal yang paling ia benci adalah berbicara dengan pria-pria gendut mata duitan.

Mungkin tidak masalah jika rumah besar itu untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo seutuhnya, toh tidak ada yang terlalu penting dari rumah itu selain kemegahannya. Memang ada beberapa barang penting Luhan, namun ia bisa menyimpannya di mana saja, tidak harus di rumah besar itu. Mungkin ia akan lebih leluasa jika tidak serumah dengan Kyungsoo, tidak perlu kesal dengan pemuda itu, tidak perlu marah-marah sendiri, salah satu alasan mengapa kerutan di wajahnya kian banyak. Tidak peduli dengan tingkah adiknya di dalam rumah yang selalu membebani Kyungsoo atau apa saja yang berpotensi melukis kerutan di wajahnya kian banyak.

Mobilnya terparkir manis di sebuah lokasi yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Tubuh kecilnya keluar dari kehangatan mobil, menyapa udara dingin yang langsung menyambutnya. Tangannya memencet salah satu tombol pada kunci mobilnya, mengunci mobilnya secara otomatis.

Langkah manisnya masuk lebih dalam ke bangunan yang tidak asing itu lagi.

Niatnya untuk membeli apartemen Sehun dan tinggal di sana sudah kian bulat.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyambut Kai dengan wajah khawatir campur marah. Ia tidak tahu harus mengomeli pemuda itu atau hanya sekedar diam.

Masalahnya, ia juga lelah memendam semuanya. Kai kian menjadi-jadi. Ia tidak pernah ingin mendengarkan penuturannya. Kai hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan tanpa pernah mendengar nasihatnya.

Apakah ia mulai tidak penting lagi?

Tubuh yang terbungkus sweater putih dengan celana panjang hangat itu duduk di sisi ranjang, telapak tangannya mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan gusar.

Matanya dapat menyorot Kai yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Pemuda itu bahkan tidak meliriknya, ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju lemari, menggambil kemeja dan celananya. Ia tidak memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang mendengus sebal.

Ia tidak memberi sepotong perhatianpun untuk orang yang kini telah sah menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya.

Seakan Kai ingin membuangnya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo meringis pelan, namun Kai tetap sibuk menggunakan bajunya.

"Kerja lagi?"

"Hm.." sahutnya. Ia membenahi dasinya tanpa mementingkan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak lelah? Baru saja pulang dan sekarang pergi lagi"

"Untungnya tidak"

"Tapi aku yang lelah melihatmu begini, Kai" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan pelan. Nadanya bergetar tanda ia sudah tidak kuat menghadapi sifat Kai yang selalu berbuat sesukanya, tidak pernah meliriknya seakan ia hanyalah barang tak layak pakai.

Kai menghela nafasnya, "Apa dasiku sudah rapi?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo meliriknya dalam, menyorot sepasang mata beningnya dengan tatapan yang menyalurkan rintihan hatinya. Jemari Kyungsoo meraba dasi Kai, kemudian dengan kuat tangannya menarik dasi itu hingga ia dapat meraih wajah Kai untuk mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Bibirnya bermain di bibir Kai, namun Kai hanya diam mematung. Rasanya Kyungsoo sedang melumat bibir patung. Kai tidak merespon sama sekali, membiarkan Kyungsoo bermain sendiri.

Kyungsoo kira Kai akan membalas perbuatannya kemudian minta maaf karena ia melalaikan Kyungsoo dari kemarin.

Namun, yang ada Kai mendorong tubuh kecil itu menjauh darinya.

Membuat suara retakan terdengar lagi di lubung hati Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya" Kai mengelus lembut rambut suaminya, kemudian mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, "Aku harus pergi kerja, aku tidak bisa melayanimu sekarang"

"Aku tidak minta kau melayaniku sekarang! Aku hanya mau kau minta maaf ..." sepasang biji hazel coklat yang indah itu tertutupi embun pagi yang begitu bening, kemudian turun membentuk tetesan air mata yang terasa begitu dingin di pipinya.

Kai terenyuh, ia merutuki dirinya kali ini.

Hanya karena Sehun hilang, ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Kai memang menyepelekan Kyungsoo, bahkan ia sampai lupa bahwa dari tadi Kyungsoo ada di belakangnya.

Kai mendekap pemuda kecil itu, mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo, "Maaf ..."

"Apa yang sedang ada di kepalamu? Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku?"

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu lirih dengan buliran air matanya yang kian banyak sejak Kai memeluknya begitu hangat, menenangkan hatinya.

Sementara Kai tetap membungkamkan mulutnya.

Karena jika ia mengatakan apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya, ia yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan terima alasannya. Pemuda itu pasti frustasi mendengar jawabannya. Alih alih menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lembut, merasa sedikit tenang setelahnya.

"Bisakah hari ini kau libur saja?"

"Entahlah .. Aku harus minta izin Luhan dulu kalau begitu"

"Tapi Luhan hyung belum pulang" Kyungsoo menengadah, melihat wajah Kai yang berada di atasnya.

Kai membelai surai hitam Kyungsoo pelan, merapikan tataan rambut pemuda itu. Kantong mata yang terlihat jelas di matanya, menandakan beberapa hari belakangan ini Kyungsoo begadang demi menunggunya tidur.

Sementara Kai bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa sangat menyesal, terlihat dari senyum kecil yang terlukis di bibir Kai.

"Itu artinya aku harus kerja"

"Tapi, nanti kau pulang malam lagi. Kau bahkan tidak pernah sadar bahwa kita semakin jaran bertemu ... kau kira aku tidak apa-apa?"

Kai menghela nafasnya, "Aku tahu ... aku pergi dulu, ya?"

Kai mengecup sekilas bibis gemuk Kyungsoo, kemudian meninggalkan pemuda kecil itu begitu saja.

Sementara Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya, mematung. Bahkan Kai tetap memilih kantornya dari pada Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana jika Sehun yang memintanya? Apakah Kai akan tetap memilih kantornya?

Kyungsoo tertawa miris di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tasnya terlempar di atas meja kerjanya. Sebenarnya kepalanya sedikit pening karena baru saja ia meninggalkan tempat membosankan itu, kini ia harus kembali ke tempat itu dan bekerja seperti biasa.

Rasanya ia mulai mual melihat tempat itu.

Karena ia terlalu pagi datang, alhasil hanya ada dirinya dan bangku-bangku kosong di ruangan itu.

Um, ralat, dua orang.

Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan bersedekap, matanya menyorot punggung Kai tajam. Dan Kai bisa merasakan tatapan yang membuat dirinya melepuh itu.

"Halo, hyeong~" ucap Kai

"Datang lagi? Kau tidak mencarinya?" tanya Luhan, langkahnya mendekati Kai yang sedang duduk bersandar di tempatnya.

"Kau bilang, aku harus memberikan pemuda itu untukmu, kan? Dan pada akhirnya kau juga sudah menjadi kekasihnya, jadi untuk apa aku mencarinya?"

Luhan menoyor kepala adiknya, "Salahku karena berdebat dengan orang mabuk tadi pagi. Aku sudah bilang aku bukan kekasihnya"

"Tapi aku ingat kau mengatakan _'Cukup lepaskan Sehun dan biarkan anak itu denganku, kemudian aku akan memberitahu di mana Sehun_'. Jadi, aku sekarang sedang mencoba untuk melepaskannya dan memberikanya untukmu ... agar kau mau memberitahuku di mana anak itu"

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau"

"Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana. Lagipula, sepertinya akan lebih baik jika dia untukmu karena aku sudah dengan Kyungsoo"

Luhan menyeret bangku untuk duduk di samping Kai, "Kau tahu, labil itu tidak baik?"

"Kau tahu bahwa kau juga labil, hyeong? Beberapa jam yang lalu kau mengatakan 'A' dan kini kau mengatakan 'B'."

Luhan mendecak, "Ya ya, tapi dengarkan aku kali ini. Kau harus tetap pada satu pilihan. Pilih apa yang hatimu pilih. Aku tahu ini bukan kali pertama kau jatuh cinta, Kai"

Kai termenung hingga sunyi tercipta. Otaknya berputar keras. Sekuat apapun Kai membohongi dirinya, ia tidak akan bisa.

"Jika kau menyukai dua orang, pilihlah orang kedua. Karena jika kau benar-benar menyukai orang pertama, kau tidak akan menyukai orang kedua. Itu artinya, kau harus mengejar Sehun"

"Tapi kau bilang kau menyukainya, kan? Mengapa tidak kau saja yang mengejarnya?"

"Karena hati Sehun hanya untukmu, tidak ada celah untukku"

"Siapa yang tahu perasaan anak itu"

"Kau tahu hal itu, Kai. Namun kau membohongi dirimu sendiri"

Kai semakin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sementara Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Baik, aku tahu aku berlebihan hingga memaksamu untuk melepas Sehun. Namun, sebenarnya itu hanyalah bentuk untuk menggoyahkan hatimu dan .. yah, kau gampang sekali di goyangkan. Cobalah berdiri di satu sisi, konsisten pada pilihanmu"

"Lalu .. bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kai, dengar. Hatimu selalu menunjukan siapa yang terbaik untukmu, apa yang paling baik untukmu. Cobalah pertahankan apa yang hatimu minta dan kau akan bahagia"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Kenapa kau harus memikirkanku sementara aku tidak memikirkanmu?"

"Sekarang kau sedang memikirkanku, hyeong"

Luhan memutar matanya, "Dasar pede, Intinya, cari Sehun. Aku hanya dapat memberikanmu ini" pemuda itu merogoh sakunya, kemudian memberikan kertas kumal yang sedah habis ia remas, "Jika kau butuh pertolongan aku ada di apartemen Sehun, kemarin aku membelinya"  
"Anak itu menjual apartemennya?" tanya Kai kaget sementara Luhan hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"Semangat, bung"

Luhan meninggalkan adiknya setelah ia menepuk bahu Kai.

Bagi Luhan, memang berat. Namun ia tidak tega melihat Kai yang akan hidup di dalam kesengsaraan untuk selamanya. Bersama Kyungsoo dengan segala obsesi pemuda itu. Obsesi penuh nilai negative yang membuatnya membenci Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kai terus menggali hatinya, mencari maksud hatinya yang selalu membuatnya bingung hingga rasanya ia hilang akal.

Matanya melirik kearah kertas yang Luhan berikan. Sepatah kata yang membuatnya frustasi. Ia menjambak surai hitamnya ketika pening mendera kepalanya.

Padahal baru tadi pagi Luhan sepertinya menganggapnya sebagai musuh bebuyutan, namun tidba-tiba ia datang sebagai kawan.

Baru tadi pagi ia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo, haruskah .. haruskah ia menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi?

Dengan fakta bahwa ia memang benar-benar jatuh pada Sehun dan bertekad untuk mencari pemuda itu, kemanapun Sehun pergi.

Ia meletakan kertas itu di atas mejanya, kemudian bersandar untuk menenangkan kepalanya.

Yah, mungkin Luhan ada benarnya. Jika mungkin nantinya Sehun tidak akan menerimanya sebagai orang yang menyukainya, maka Kai akan datang sebagai sahabat yang penuh dosa.

Setidaknya, alasan untuk mencari Sehun adalah, _aku sahabatmu _dan _aku merindukan kenyamananku ketika aku berada di sisimu_.

Kepalanya yang awalnya berdenyut nyeri kini mulai membaik. Suasana sepi mendamaikan perasaannya. Namun selang beberapa waktu kemudian, cicitan rekan kerjanya mulai memenuhi ruang kantor itu.

Dan di sana ada suara lelah Jongdae

"Pagi, kawan~" ucapnya kemudian duduk di tempatnya yang berada di seberang Kai, memudahkan pemuda itu melihat kantung mata Kai yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Oy"

Jongdae hanya menaruh tasnya kemudian kembali mendekati kawannya yang terlihat lesu sekali, "Hei, di usir Kyungsoo?"

Kai menaikan alisnya, "Siapa bilang?"

"Itu .. bukan tulisan suamimu? Aku punya ingatan yang kuat, bung. Aku ingat pertama kali kau memperlihatkan tulisan Kyungsoo, yang kau foto lalu kau berikan untukku dan ajaibnya.." pemuda itu merogoh sakunya, "Tadaa, aku masih menyimpannya"

Mata Kai melirik ponsel Jongdae dengan seksama.

Foto beberapa tahun silam yang masih Jongdae simpan. Yah, Jongdae pantas menjadi penyimpan barang antik, sepertinya.

"Lihat, mirip kan?" Jongdae menempatkan ponselnya di samping kertas kuning itu, "Wah .. Kim Jongin, _what you have done_?"

Sementara Kai diam di tempatnya, membeku.

Pening kembali menderanya.

Karena secara tak langsung, Jongdae mengungkapkan bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang menyuruh Sehun pergi.

.

.

.

.

_Seoul  
11.05 PM_

Langit mulai melegam dan ia bisa merasakan pemanas ruangan yang sedang bekerja keras untuk melawan dingin yang kian menjadi. Matanya yang tertutup kacamata agar mengurangi radiasi yang di kirim oleh komputer di depannya masih terus menatap lurus ke arah deretan-deretan kata yang jemarinya ketik. Memastikan tidak ada tulisan yang salah di setiap katanya. Memastikan bahwa tulisannya sempurna.

Kemudian, pemuda itu melepas kacamatanya dan menghela nafasnya. Ia menarik otot-otot tangannya, mencoba mengurangi rasa pegal pada tangannya yang bekerja dari pagi hingga malam.

"Tidak pulang?"

"Nanti saja, ada yang masih ingin ku kerjakan"

"Aku pulang duluan, ya? Kekasihku menungguku"

Kai menganggukan kepalanya, "Pergilah sana"

Jemari Jondae mendorong kepala Kai pelan, menoyornya, "Kau harus menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo baik-baik hingga kau bisa tidur di kasurmu lagi" ucap pemuda itu kemudian tertawa. Hingga akhirnya di akhirny kata 'Annyeong' darinya.

Kai hanya dapat mengangguk di tempatnya. Walau sebenarnya ia mencari kepastian dalam setiap waktu yang ia miliki.

Benarkah itu tulisan Kyungsoo?

Kai menyimpan data yang telah selesai ia tulis. Kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar demi mencari angin segar.

Kemudian terlintas di kepalanya, _bagaimana jika minum untuk menghilangkan rasa depresinya_?. Kai melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh dari kantor ketika otaknya menyarankan sesuatu yang kurang bagus walaupun sebenarnya ia mau.

Dan entah bagaimana kisahnya kini ia berdiri di depan rak minuman keras yang ada di sebuah toko berjarak tak jauh dari kantornya. Tangannya meraih ragu minuman keras yang tengah memamerkan diri di depan mata Kai.

Alhasil, Kai membeli tiga botol untuk malam ini dan setelah itu ia akan berjanji pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

Kakinya kembali menyebrang jalan raya dan memasuki kantornya yang hanya di huni segelintir orang. Mobil Luhan tidak terlihat lagi, mungkin pemuda itu sudah pulang lebih dulu darinya. Hanya ada satpam yang masih terjaga dan beberapa pegawai yang lembur.

Kai melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia duduk dengan botol-botol minuman keras yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti dejavu, malam ini ia menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan tenang dan kini ia sedang menggenggam segelas kopi panas untuk menunggu suaminya yang tak kunjung pulang.

Ia menghela nafasnya pasrah. Sampai kapanpun Kai tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya.

"Masih di sana?" sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh malas kemudian mengangguk, "Coba jemput dia pulang, Kyung"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Dari pada kau duduk di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik begitu" nasihat Luhan, pemuda itu mengecek kulkas untuk melihat minuman apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Akhirnya, Luhan mengambil satu kaleng minuman dan tatapannya kembali kearah Kyungsoo, "Kau akan tahu apa yang ia kerjakan sampai jam segini"

Kyungsoo mengedikan bahunya, kemudian meninggalkan cangkir kopi panas yang tersisa setengah dan pemuda itu beralih menyambar kunci mobilnya.

Mungkin ucapan Luhan ada benarnya juga

Dengan buru-buru Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya, melaju kearah sebuah gedung pencakar langit tempat Kai bekerja. Untungnya jalanan mulai sepi, dengan begitu Kyungsoo bebas membelah jalan. Lampu jalan dan sinar rembulan membantunya melihat jalan dalam kegelapan malam.

Perasaannya mulai kacau ketika jaraknya dengan jarak kantor Kai kian menipis. Entah perasaan jelek apa yang menyapanya.

Perasaan itu kian menjadi ketika Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gedung tinggi yang begitu sepi. Ia tidak tahu pasti di mana letak Kai, maka dari itu pemuda itu bertanya pada seorang pemuda yang tak jauh lebih tua darinya –sepertinya – dan beruntungnya orang itu tahu di mana Kai berada.

Mata bulatnya menyorot Kai yang sedang meneguk minuman keras. Dua botol sudah kosong dan kini suaminya sedang mengandaskan botol terakhir.

Dengan menyuarakan nama Sehun.

Dan meretakkan hatinya.

Kyungsoo merampas botol terakhir yang Kai punya kemudian memecahkannya begitu saja. Air mata yang terbendung di pelupuk matanya dan wajah merah karena amarahnya yang memuncak.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!" Kai berteriak di depannya, marah. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terbelalak ngeri. Ia takut, tentu saja. Ia takut Kai berlaku kasar karena kini Kai sedang tidak sadar. Ia mabuk berat.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun, Jongin-ah" suara Kyungsoo yang bergetar mengisi ruangan, pemuda itu memundurkan tubuhnya, ia takut tiba-tiba Jongin menamparnya dan langsung melebamkan pipinya.

"Jangan panggil nama asliku!"

"Mengapa aku tidak boleh? Mengapa Sehun boleh? Jawab aku!"

Keduanya dipeluk perasaan depresi yang tinggi. Hingga Kyungsoo pun tidak dapat menahan perasaannya yang hancur dan hatinya yang tampak seperti debu, tidak berbentuk.

Kai berlutut di depan Kyungsoo, pemuda yang telah sah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Pernikahan mereka baru berjalan seminggu. Baru saja Kyungso dan Kai mengucapkan janji suci mereka. Baru saja mereka bahagia.

Namun mengapa masalah mereka kian berat?

"Maaf.. aku menyukai Sehun .." kemudian cicitan itu terdengar.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menahan marahnya, "Kau hanya menyukainya tapi kau mencintaiku, Kai"

"Tidak.. aku .. mencintai Sehun"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat kasar di pipi kanan Kai. Membuat pipi Kai memerah.

"Brengsek kau Kai" suara Kyungsoo bergetar, "Kau seharusnya bersamaku! Kau tidak pantas untuk orang itu"

Kai bangkit kemudian memajukan langkahnya yang loyo, memepetkan Kyungsoo dengan tembok di belakangnya.

"Maafkan aku .."

"Kau hanya mencintaiku .. Kai .." Kyungsoo terus menyurakan kata itu, matanya kian basah dan kini pipinya pun ikut basah karena air mata yang terus menetes.

"Beri tahu aku dimana Sehun, aku tahu kau yang menulis ini" Kai memamerkan kertas kuning yang berpotensi membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna.

Itu artinya, memang Kyungsoolah yang mengusir Sehun dari tempatnya

"Jawab aku, Kyungsoo-ya!" Kai meninggikan nada bicaranya, kemudian kembali melemah, "Dimana.. Sehun?"

"Mana aku tahu"

Kai menggenggam rahang bawah Kyungsoo, "Kau pasti tahu, Kyungsoo!"

"Demi apapun aku tidak tahu ..." Kyungsoo menatap langsung mata Kai yang mengoyak hatinya, "Aku yang menyuruhnya pergi, namun aku tidak tahu kemana anak itu pergi. Persetanan dengannya, karena kau hanya milikku dan aku tidak mau membagi dirimu dengannya"

"Mengapa kau menyuruhnya pergi?! Aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu untuk menikah denganmu, lalu mengapa kau melenyapkan orang yang tak berdosa?!"

"Tak berdosa katamu?! Gara-gara kau bersahabat dengan anak sialan itu kau menyukainya dan kini kau menyukainya lebih dari menyukaiku. Kau telah di perdaya, Kai. Anak sialan itu hanya tidak ingin kita bahagia"

"Kau perlu tahu Kyungsoo. Aku yang mendekati Sehun, ia tidak pernah menggodaku untuk membuatku mencintainya dan ia adalah orang pertama yang mendukung hubungan kita"

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Dan sekali lagi.. jangan panggil Sehun dengan sebutan kasar yang keluar dari bibir manismu ini" ibu jari Kai menyentuh bibir bawah Kyungsoo, kemudian membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar takut.

"Katakan bahwa kau hanya mencintaiku, Kai.."

"Aku .. hanya mencintai Sehun, Kyungsoo" Kai merundukan kepalanya, "Maaf .."

Kyungsoo berdecih. Merasa bahwa pengorbanannya untuk membuah Sehun jauh-jauh tidak membuahkan apa-apa. Karena ia tahu sampai kapanpun pernyataan itu tidak dapat di ubah. Kai memang menyukai Sehun dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan disini, Kyungsoolah perusaknya.

Pemuda kecil itu menarik tangan Kai, kemudian segera membawa Kai pulang

"Kau sedang mabuk, Kai. Kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan"

"Tapi apa yang aku katakana adalah hal yang paling jujur"

Kyungsoo memerhatikan jalan di depannya, kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk segera sampai di rumah mereka.

Kai dengan patuh memasuki rumah dengan sebelah tangan yang di tarik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera memasukan Kai ke dalam kamar mereka kemudian mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah sampai tahap ini Kai. Aku sudah berhasil melenyapkan manusia yang mengganggu kita dan seharusnya kau lebih mencintaiku dari pada mencintai anak hina itu"

Kai hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau bodoh Kai!"

Kai tidak merespon apa-apa.

"Sehun brengsek! Mengapa pemuda itu ada?! Seharusnya aku melenyapkannya, seharusnya aku membunuhnya..."

Kali ini Kai tidak diam, ia langsung memepetkan tubuh kecil itu ke tembok kamar mereka, "Ulangi" ucapnya dingin.

"Yah, seharusnya aku membunuhnya, bukan hanya sekedar menyuruhnya pergi dari Seoul"

Kai menyumbat bibir yang sedari tadi tidak hentinya mengucapkan kata-kata yang membankitkan amarahnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mencium Kyungsoo dengan ciuman kasarnya. Melumat bibir indah Kyungsoo hingga bibir itu memiliki luka di sisi bibirnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika ia merasakan darah mengalir di bibirnya. Kyungsoo terbelalak, "Kai, apa kau gila?!"

Kai melempar tubuh lelaki itu kemudian menindihnya, "Kau tahu, kau adalah milikku dan aku akan melakukan hal terindah untukmu, sebelum aku meninggalkanmu ..."

Kyungsoo hanya mematung di tempatnya. Tubuhnya menegang.

Darah yang terus-terusan mengalir di sudut bibirnya tidak kunjung mengering. Begitulah memang, karena Kyungsoo memiliki penyakit hemofilia.

Itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo terus menutup dirinya dari Kai. Sekuat apapun ia tahu Kai ingin melakukan hal ini padanya, Kyungsoo pasti menghindar. Dan yang akan meladeninya adalah Sehun. Sehun yang selalu membuat Kai puas, sementara ia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuk suaminya.

Kai pasti memilih siapapun yang membuatnya nyaman. Dan Kyungsoo bukanlah orangnya.

"Ngghh.. Kaih.." Kyungsoo meremas seprai ketika bibir Kai mendarat di nipple kirinya, menggigit, menjilat, menyedotnya seperti bayi yang kehausan.

Sebenarnya, terbesit rasa bersalah karena mempermainkan Kyungsoo. Seharusnya Kai tidak menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo, lebih baik ia jujur lebih awal dari pada harus membuat Kyungsoo menjadi sejahat ini. Seharusnya ia melindungi Sehun sejak awal, karena seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tidak pandang bulu, siapa yang mengusik hidupnya maka ialah yang harus pergi.

Tangannya beralih pada junior Kyungsoo, memijat bagian itu pelan membuat Kyungsoo melayang. Tubuhnya melemas saat darah terus mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Terbanglah Kyungsoo.."

Ia dapat melihat _precum_ yang keluar dari milik Kyungsoo. Kai mulai melakukan blowjobnya, pertama kali ia melakukan hal ini untuk Kyungsoo dan rasanya begitu asing.

Karena biasanya ia melakukan semuanya untuk Sehun. Membuat pemuda itu melayang menggapai langit dengan sentuhan penuh hasrat di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah di atasnya, mengerang kenikmatan dengan suara lemasnya.

Kai mulai memasukan jemarinya kedalam _manhole_ Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda di atasnya itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Kaaiihh.. lepash-akhh" Ia merasakan manholenya yang terbuka secara paksa. Ia belum siap bahkan rasanya Kyungsoo belum sempat merasakan kenikmatan yang sebenarnya. Kai terlihat tidak menikmati apa yang Kyungsoo sajikan dan pemuda itu melakukan segalanya dengan terburu-buru.

Sementara milik Kyungsoo yang kian membesar terus di sedot oleh mulut Kai, membuat Kyungsoo terus mengerang. Kai terus memberikan blowjob terbaiknya agar Kyungsoo dapat mengenang apa yang malam ini mereka lakukan.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Kai dan pemuda itu menelannya, berusaha menikmati jalan permainannya sendiri.

Dan entah sejak kapan Kai sudah melepas celananya. Pemuda itu duduk di antara dua paha Kyungsoo. menaikan dua kaki Kyungsoo ke bahunya kemudian memasukan miliknya ke dalam _manhole _Kyungsoo.

Membuat Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan.

Darah merembes dari bokong pemuda itu.

Kai terus menggerakkan miliknya dengan brutal, menghentak-hentakan miliknya di atas prostat Kyungsoo.

"KAII-AAHH~"

Kyungsoo hanya terbaring tak berdaya, tubuhnya yang merasakan kenikmatan setiap kali Kai menumbuk prostatnya hanya dapat menggelinjang nikmat.

Sementara Kai terus melakukan aksinya. Lebih cepat. Lebih kasar.

Hingga keduanya melepaskan orgasme mereka.

Dan Kai bisa melihat darah yang terus mengucur di bagian bokong Kyungsoo dengan mata yang terbelalak ngeri karena kasurnya mencetak jelas seberapa banyak darah Kyungsoo yang keluar.

Dengan cepat, Kai mengenakan kembali celananya kemudian membungkus Kyungsoo dengan handuk yang terletak paling dekat dengannya.

Kai segera membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit, meletakan Kyungsoo di jok sebelahnya dengan darah yang terus mengalir di bagian yang Kai lukai.

"Bertahanlah.."

Wajah Kyungsoo kian pucat, tubuhnya kian memutih bahkan nyaris biru.

"Kai .. aku mencintaimu" ucapnya ketika mereka tengah berada di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu bertahanlah!"

"Kau membenci Sehun, karena Sehun sahabatmu. Aku juga membenci Luhan karena Luhan memiliki lebih banyak waktu denganmu dari pada aku. Aku benci Jongdae. Aku benci mereka dan aku ingin menyingkirkan mereka semua agar kau seutuhnya .. milikku"

"Kyungsoo, jangan bicara macam-macam"

"Luhan tahu semua obsesiku untukmu. Luhan membenciku karena Luhan tahu, pada akhirnya aku juga akan membencimu dan menyinkirkanmu"

Kai tidak menggubrisnya, pemuda itu cukup pening dengan ucapan Kyungsoo yang membingungkan.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan senyum pada wajahnya, "Aku sudah tahu dari lama bahwa kau mencintai Sehun dan begitu juga sebaliknya, aku tidak rela kehilanganmu dan karena itu aku mengusirnya ... cari Sehun dan bahagialah"

"Kyungsoo.."

"Maafkan aku.."

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna kemudian menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk segera dimasukan ke UGD. Beruntungnya, saat itu rumah sakit sedang lengang dan Kyungsoo dapat di tangani dengan cepat.

Namun.. nyawa Kyungsoo tidak tertolong.

Hemofilia membawanya terbang hingga ke surga.

.

.

.

.

Ia melangkah mendekati gundukan tanah yang tertutupi oleh rerumputan dan bunga-bunga yang begitu indah. Letak pemakaman Kyungsoo agak jauh dari kota Seoul dan membuatnya harus bertempur dengan kepadatan kota Seoul untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

Ia meletakan sebuket mawar di atasnya, mengelus foto Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan penuh perasaan.

Kai meneteskan air matanya ketika penyesalan memeluknya, ia sangat merasa bersalah. Ia terlalu jahat untuk Kyungsoo dan ia sadar akan hal itu. Semuanya hanya membuat hidupnya runyam. Orang tua Kyungsoo tidak mau lagi bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang kini ada pada tangan kakaknya, membuat Luhan harus berusaha keras untuk mencari perusahaan besar lain yang mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

"Kyungsoo.." Kai mengusap air matanya, "Aku akan mencari anak sialan yang kau bilang itu .."

Ia menghela nafasnya, "Kyungsoo.. apakah disana kau sedang tersenyum?"

.

.

.

_Lima tahun kemudian._

"HEIIIIIII YAK!" sorakan cempreng menyakiti telinganya, "Aku menang aku menang, yuhuu~"

"Ah sudahlah, main ini kau akan selalu menang, cempreng" pemuda itu menggerutu sebal, kemudian pemuda bersuara cempreng itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pemuda berkulit tan itu melempar kartu yang ada di tangannya, menandakan ia sedang kesal karena kalah lima kali berturut-turut.

"Ahhahaha" pemuda bersuara cempreng –Jongdae – hanya dapat tertawa bahagia, "Artinya kau harus membelikanku oleh-oleh dari Jepang"

"Ya ya" Kai memutar matanya malas

"Kau sudah menemui dimana Sehun?"

"Seharusnya sudah" ucap Kai, "Namun .. aku tidak tahu dia dimana. Tidak ada jejak Sehun di Seoul"

"Berarti bisa jadi ia di luar kota Seoul"

"Aku mencarinya di seluruh Korea, tapi Oh Sehun yang ada bukanlah Oh Sehun yang kucari"

"Berarti dia bukan di Korea"

"Oh Jongdae, apa aku seharusnya mengecek seluruh dunia di mana letak Oh Sehun? Yang benar saja"

"Itu ide bagus"

"Bagus bokongmu" Kai memutar matanya malas kemudian menenggak soda yang ada di sebelahnya.

Semenjak kejadian lima tahun silam, Kai sedikit takut menyentuh minuman keras lagi. Ia takut untuk menyakiti orang lagi karena sampai sekarang perasaan sayang yang dulu pernah ada untuk Kyungsoo tumbuh lagi setelah penyesalan yang memeluk raganya, membawanya ke dalam kekelaman hingga membuatnya hampir frustasi.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan ke Jepang?"

"Nanti pukul sepuluh"

"Ya Tuhan sekarang sudah jam sembilan dan kau masih santai duduk di sini?!" tegur Jongdae, "Ei, pabboyaa"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dan aku bisa memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal" Kai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Eh, tunggu. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sembilan"

"Jongdae-ya! Ayo antar aku ke Bandara" Kai dengan cepat berdiri kemudian meraih kopernya yang sungguh berat. Pemuda itu langsung ngacir kearah mobil hitam yang akan Jongdae kendarai. Mobil yang akan membawanya ke Bandara.

Sementara Jongdae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dan dengan langkah pelan ia menuju mobil hitam itu.

Telinganya bisa mendengar Kai yang mengomel dan menyuruhnya mengemudi dengan cepat.

Yah, begitulah Kai.

.

.

.

.

Tangannya meraih segelas minuman keras yang di sodorkan kakaknya. Ia bersorak gembira karena pesta kecil-kecilan yang dibuat oleh kakaknya dan kekasih kakaknya cukup meriah dengan adanya makanan khas jepang juga khas korea yang sangat ia rindukan. Keberhasilannya menjadi pegawai terbaik di kantornya membuatnya naik gaji dan tentu saja siapa yang tidak senang akan hal itu?

Ia menengguk minuman kerasnya, kemudian lanjut bersorak-sorai.

Sementara di depannya, kekasih kakaknya mulai naik ke panguan kakaknya dan meraup bibir kakaknya.

_Hell, _bisakah sebelumnya mereka mencarikannya partner dulu agar ia bisa ikut serta.

"Hyeeoong" teriak Sehun, "Nanti saja kalian melakukannyaaa"

Keduanya tidak menganggap kehadiran Sehun

Mereka berpesta dari semalam dan Sehun hanya dapat meratapi kesepiannya tanpa seorang kekasih dari semalam. Tidak ada orang Jepang yang menarik hatinya. Lima tahun melajang membuatnya cukup bosan untuk sendiri, namun mau gimana lagi? Ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak untuk memacari orang Jepang seenak perutnya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk tiduran di tempatnya. Matanya terpejam ketika kantuk menyerangnya.

Namun sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar terpulas, ia buru-buru ke kamar mandi ketika rasanya seluruh isi perutnya naik ke tenggorokan dan membuatnya mual.

Sehun mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi kemudian segera membersihkannya. Rasa mabuknya sedikit berkurang namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan sempurna.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah pindah posisi ke kamar Chanyeol dan melakukan adegan intim itu di dalam sana.

Sementara Sehun melirik jam dinding yang mengatakan waktu jam sembilan setempat. Namun, pemuda itu tidak menggubrisnya dan memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya. Melanjutkan tidur yang sempat terpotong.

Ia dapat merasakan kasur yang menyapa punggungnya hangat, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya menambah kenyamanan yang ada. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Kenyamanan mengantarkannya ke pulau mimpi yang indah.

Namun dering ponselnya mengganggunya. Ia merutuki siapapun yang menelponnya.

"Ya?"

"_Sehun, pagi ini kau menjemput orang Korea yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita itu, kan?_"

Sehun duduk dengan sempurna di tempatnya, "Ini baru jam sembilan"

"_Bersiaplah, jam sebelas tuan itu akan datang"_

Sehun menepuk dahinya, "Baik" kemudian pemuda itu segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari aroma alcohol. Suara buliran air yang keluar dari _shower _menabrak kulit putih nan halusnya. Sebenarnya Sehun masih sangat mengantuk, pemuda itu hanya dapat tidur beberapa jam karena party sederhana yang berkesan gila-gilaan karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keduanya selalu mengajaknya bermain game dan ialah yang selalu kalah.

Mau tidak mau Sehun minum banyak semalam dan mabuknya belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Namun, setidaknya Sehun masih bisa mengontrol dirinya. Jalannya tidak terlalu sempoyongan dan sepertinya ia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Sebagai bawahan direktur utama perusahaannya, Sehun di minta untuk menjemput tamu yang akan menggelar kerja sama dengan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Sehun dengan seorang temannya yang duduk di kursi supir nantinya akan menjemput tamu yang menurut mereka adalah orang yang paling mengganggu hari libur keduanya. Salah satu rekan Sehun yang akan menemaninya ke bandara internasional Tokyo adalah warga jepang asli. Di kantornya sangat minim orang Korea, tentu saja.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengeringkan tubuhnya kemudian mengambil kemeja dengan jas dan celana hitam yang membuat dirinya terlihat begitu rapi.

Tataan rambut yang rapi dan tubuh tegap yang di balut pakaian formal. Aroma mint menempel pada tubuhnya dan Sehun telah menyemprotkan pengharum mulut agar aroma alcohol tidak keluar ketika ia bicara.

Tangannya segera meraih ponselnya ketika Sehun cukup puas melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin. Ia bersiul ketika sambungannya belum di angkat oleh orang yang ada di ujung sana.

Sehun tidak menunggu terlalu lama, pemuda itu dapat mendengar suara rekannya setelah beberapa detik berlalu.

"Aku sudah siap, jemput saja aku kemudian kita ke bandara. Jarak rumah kakakku ke bandara tidak terlalu jauh kok" ucap Sehun, setelah itu ia bisa mendengar sebuah persetujuan di ujung sana. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian mematikan sambungannya. Memutuskan untuk bersiap agar ia bisa tampil sempurna.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia benar-benar ingin tidur, matanya terlihat layu sekali. Belum lagi bosan karena menunggu membuat bantal dan guling terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

Ia duduk di sisi kasurnya hingga menit terus bergulir dan akhirnya suara bel menyadarkannya bahwa rekannya sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

.

.

.

Ia hanya sendiri di bandara orang. Dengan tas koper dan pakaian yang formal. tataan rambut yang sangat rapi menambah kesan tampannya. Pemuda itu melengang ke arah pintu keluar, mungkin saja seseorang yang seharusnya menjemputnya ada di sana.

Yah, Kai tahu masalah ketika ia sampai di sini dan para asisten pria gendut yang tak lain adalah rekan kerja sama perusahaan kakaknya dan perusahaan pria itu akan datang menjemputnya dan menurunkannya di sebuah hotel untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum keesokan harinya ia harus segera sibuk untuk menjalin kerja sama yang dengar-dengar akan membuahkan keuntungan yang besar.

Kai tidak menunggu lama karena selang beberapa detik setelahnya ada dua orang berbalut baju formal mendekatinya. Tinggi mereka terlihat sangat berbeda. Satunya menggunakan kacamata dan satunya lagi tidak. Yang mengenakan kaca mata terlihat menundukan kepalanya sedikit, mungkin maksudnya menghormati.

"Kim Jongin?" salah satu dari mereka bersuara. Kai menganggukan kepalanya .

"Kami dari perusahaan ShinYam datang untuk menjemput anda" keduanya membungkukan tubuh mereka, Kai merasa berada di atas orang-orang lemah rasanya, "Ada yang dapat kami bantu?"

"Cukup tunjukan dimana kalian parkir, masalah koper biar aku saja yang bawa"

Keduanya menurut dan mengantarkan Kai pada mobil sedan hitam yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak.

Tokyo yang menawan menjadi objek pemandangan yang indah di mata Kai ketika mobil sedan hitam yang ditumpanginya berjalan. Jalanan khas kota yang ramai tidak terlalu beda jauh dengan Seoul. Yah, keduanya masih masuk kategori indah baginya.

Kim Jongin kemudian mengutak-atik ponselnya ketika matanya cukup jenuh melihat pemandangan di luar. Banyak e-mail dan pesan singkat dari Jongdae.

Ah, dia jadi merindukan Kyungsoo yang dulu sering mengirimkannya pesan singkat.

"Tuan? Anda ingin makan siang dulu atau langsung ke hotel?"

"Langsung ke hotel saja, lagi pula baru jam segini" ucap Kai.

Sopir itu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti kemudian segera mengantarkan Kai menuju sebuah bangunan tinggi yang ada di pusat kota. Hotel bintang lima yang begitu mewah. Harga permalamnya sangat mahal dan hanya orang-orang berdarah birulah yang dapat menempatkan diri di dalam sana.

Sunyi dan kecaggungan berlangsung selama ketiga manusia itu berada di satu mobil yang sama. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk sampai di hotel terbesar di Tokyo. Hotel itu juga dekat dengan kantor perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang kini di pegang Luhan dan Kai cukup bersyukur kakaknya membiarkan ia tinggal di hotel mewah selama satu minggu. Lumayan, bukan?

Kai bisa merasakan pedal rem diinjak ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi siap berhenti. Kemudian dua manusia di jok depan langsung keluar, salah satunya membukakan pintu untuknya dan satunya lagi membawakan barang-barangnya, tentunya yang membukakan pintu adalah si sopir dan pemuda yang seperti menghindarinya –yah, Kai merasa seperti itu karena pemuda itu yang terus membisu, merunduk dan .. yah, seperti ciri-ciri orang yang menghindari musuh pada umumnya.

Singkat saja, kedua pemuda itu membawanya pada sebuah kamar hotel yang memang telah di booking Luhan untuk Kai.

"Saya undur diri dulu, Tuan. Jika ada yang ingin anda tanyakan, anda bisa tanyakan langsung dengan teman saya karena dia akan membantu anda selama anda di Tokyo"

Kai menyeringai.

"Coba kenalkan dia, sepertinya dia orang yang pemalu"

Si sopir tertawa, "Sebenarnya tidak. Oh Sehun, dia juga berasal dari Korea"

"Oh.." Kai menahan tawanya, "Baiklah. Jadi, orang ini akan di sini atau dia pulang sekarang bersamamu?"

"Kamarnya ada di sebelah kamar anda, tuan"

Kai menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah, biarkan Oh Sehun yang sekarang bicara. Pulanglah ... maaf, namamu?"

"Ryuzaki"

"Ah.. ya, pulanglah Zaki"

Pemuda berdarah japaness itu mungkin kurang suka dengan panggilan yang dihadiahi Kai, namun bagaimana lagi? Kai kurang suka melafalkan huruf 'R' dan .. Zaki juga bukan nama yang buruk kok.

Sementara Kai bisa mendengar umpatan Sehun.

Entahlah, rasanya ia sangat senang. Apakah ini memang rancangan Luhan agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun? Jadi, ini hanya akal-akalah Luhan? Menyuruh Kai datang ke Tokyo, berurusan dengan orang-orang penting demi bertemu makhluk yang dari dulu ia cari namun tidak pernah ketemu. Jelas saja, sampai kakinya pindah ke kepala juga tidak akan ketemu jika Kai hanya mencari Sehun di Korea sementara Sehun ada di Jepang.

"Kau bisa melepaskan genggaman tanganmu pada koperku" ucap Kai ketika ia melihat jemari Sehun yang menggenggam erat koper hitamnya. Pemuda itu menurut.

"Jadi, selama ini kau di Jepang, _bung_?"

"Begitulah"

"Hei, santai saja. Ayo duduk lah" Kai duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya, kemudian menepuk sisi kosong yang ada di sebelah kanannya, meminta Sehun untuk segera mengisinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menampakan wajahnya–tanpa kaca mata hitam, tentunya–dengan senyum kecut di bibirnya.

Keduanya bisa merasakan perubahan atmosfer diantara keduanya,

"Kyungsoo sudah tenang di surga" tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kai menatap lekat dua lensa yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia cukup tercekat melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

Bukankah Sehun seharusnya senang karena orang yang mengusirnya dari Korea sudah tiada? Ah, Sehun tidak memiliki jiwa kejam seperti itu sayangnya.

"Membunuhnya?"

Kai tertegun, "Apakah berkesan seperti itu?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau jadi seperti itu?" pemuda itu mendekatkan dirinya kearah Kai, nada suaranya yang parau mengisi suasana hotel yang sunyi, "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Luhan. Apakah semuanya terjadi karena aku?"

"Tidak tidak, tidak ada sama sekali hubungannya denganmu"

Telapak tangan Sehun menyentuh permukaan pipi Kai, menyentuhnya lembut kemudian mengelus bagian itu dengan pelan, "Tapi tetap saja. Luhan pernah bilang bahwa ia mendengar percakapanmu dengan Jongdae. Masalah kau yang mabuk-mabuk-"

"Yah, dulu ... kau berhasil membuatku gila karena jatuh cinta padamu. Yah membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku dan membunuh Kyungsoo.."

Tangan Sehun tidak lagi di pipi Kai, pemuda itu hanya diam mematung di depan Kai kemudian meringis kekcil, "Benar, kan? Semuanya gara-gara aku"

"Bukan kau, tapi aku" jemari Kai merambat ke tangan Sehun, menggenggam tangan itu dengan jemari-jemari lentik yang bergetar kecil karena emosinya, "Aku yang terlalu brengsek di sini"

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Perasaanmu. Kemana dia berlabuh?" tanya Sehun, pemuda itu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kai, ingin melihat lebih dekat kedua lensa mata Kai yang akan selalu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya Kai rasakan.

Kai tersenyum kecil, genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Sehun kian erat, "Masih di tempat yang sama"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kau"

Jemarinya yang bebas menyelus permukaan wajah Sehun yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia bisa merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil menyenangkan ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sehun.

Kemudian pemuda itu menarik sedikit dagu Sehun, memagut bibir merah muda yang tetap manis di bibirnya. Rasa yang sama seperti kala terakhir ia mencicipi bibir itu.

Sementara Sehun merasakan sebuah kelegaan dalam ruang hatinya, ia meneteskan air matanya kemudian membalas perlakuan Kai. Mereka tidak sampai saling melumat, hanya sekedar melepas rindu yang begitu menohok keduanya.

Ketika Sehun merasa ia butuh pasokan oksigennya, ia menjauhi wajahnya dari Kai dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir di wajah manisnya. Memeluk pemuda yang duduk di depannya dengan hangat.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun tepat di telinga Kai. Ia bisa merasakan anggukan Kai di bahunya dan hanya merespon dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

_satu tahun kemudian _

"Hentikan itu, baby~" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit risih. Ia membenahi selimutnya kemudian menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Jika kau tidak mau bangun maka ini adalah hari terakhir aku menginap di sini"

Ia langsung bangkit, tanpa ba-bi-bu dan mata yang setengah terbuka, ia duduk dengan tegak di kasurnya, "Jangan begitu"

"Cepat mandi, jangan sampai kita telat hanya gara-gara kau" ucapnya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu membalikan badannya, berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengembalikan alat-alat dapur yang ia gunakan untuk membangukan kekasihnya.

Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang cukup lama, berawal dari pertemuan singkat mereka satu tahun lalu. Pertemuannya dengan pemuda bernama Kim Jongin di Tokyo yang membangunkan lagi kasih sayang yang pernah hidup dan menyakitinya. Keberadaan Kai di Tokyo selama seminggu membuat Sehun kenbali jatuh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, terjebak di dalam cinta yang semu dan membimbangkan. Karena pada awalnya, Sehun merasa bahwa hanya dialah yang menyukai Kai dan Kai masih tetap menyukai mantan suaminya yang meninggal karena hemofilia. Namun pernyataan itu di bantah kuat oleh Kai dengan menjadikan Sehun sebagai kekasihnya saat sehari sebelum kepulangannya ke Korea. Sehari setelah Kai pulang ke Korea, Sehun menyusul. Pemuda itu berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan mencari pekerjaan lain di Korea. Bagaimana dengan kakaknya? Tentu saja pemuda itu setuju selama Sehun bekerja dan bisa menafkahi hidupnya sendiri. Yah, karena itu semata-mata agar Sehun tidak merengek-rengek mengganggu hidupnya yang begitu bahagia dengan kekasihnya.

Oh ya, bulan lalu keduanya menikah dan berbulan madu ke Jerman.

Sementara bulan ini, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin segera menyusul mereka.

"Sehun-ahh~ ayo mandi bersamaa" nada malas itu membuat Sehun memutar matanya seraya mendengus sebal.

"Cepatlah Kai, aku sedang membuatkanmu sarapan"

"Sehun-ahh~"

"KIM JONGIN CEPATLAH!"

.

.

.

.

Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari perasaan yang terbalas. Suasana pantai memang suasana yang paling indah untuk menemani waktu istirahat. Tubuhnya merasa sedikit pegal karena harus mengelilingi Seoul selama dua belas jam penuh dan dia cukup lelah akan hal itu. Walaupun kelelahannya terbayar dengan kebahagiaan yang akan ia dapatkan.

Baginya, semuanya seperti mimpi.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka perasaan sayang sebagai sahabat akan berbuah menjadi sayang yang berlebihan. Membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan orang yang ia sayang. Menumbuhkan sifat posesive yang berlebihan.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaannya yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri juga akan menyakiti orang lain. Buktinya hingga tumbangnya korban jiwa. Kala itu, s_uicide _sedang berpesta sepertinya.

Oh Sehun bahkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa kepergiaannya ke Tokyo atas permintaan Kyungsoo yang dulunya notabene sebagai suami orang yang ia sayang membuahkan kebahagiaan yang ia dambakan. Mungkin Sehun memiliki kesan orang yang paling kejam, karena bagaimanapun juga ia berkesan sebagai orang yang menarik Kai jauh dari Kyungsoo walaupun jauh di dalam hatinya, tidak pernah terbesit niat ingin merusak hubungan sahabatnya. Yang ada, ia ingin menghapus semua perasaannya yang terlalu berlebihan. Ia mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari Seoul yang mungkin saja akan berbuah baik untuk keduanya–Kyungsoo dan Kai yang semakin bahagia dan Sehun yang dapat menghapuskan perasaannya lalu hidup bahagia selamanya–namun dugaannya salah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia hanya menjalani drama yang ada, ia bukan penulis kisah hidupnya. Takdir yang berlanggk-lenggok di atas cerita hidupnya, yang menuntunnya dengan mata yang tertutup, memintanya untuk memilih jalan yang mana yang ia inginkan.

Dan Sehun tidak pernah berpikiran akan memiliki akhir hidup bersama orang yang selalu ia sayangi, Kim Jongin.

"Sehun-ah, ayo pulang. Ini sudah pukul delapan malam"

Sehun menoleh, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan gesit, ia meraih lengan kekasihnya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai. Tingginya memang hanya berbeda beberapa centi dari Kai dan tentu saja Kai lebih tinggi jadi memudahkannya untuk berleha-leha di bahu lebar pemuda itu.

"Apakah pemandangannya indah?"

"Saaanngaaat indah"

"Kalau gitu, setelah acara pernikahan besok aku akan mengajakmu ke pantai yang lain, sekalian menjenguk Kyungsoo di tempatnya, bagaimana?"

Sehun sebenanya masih belum terbiasa mendengar Kai menyebutkan nama itu, tentu saja masih sering terbesit rasa cemburu di dadanya, namun pemuda itu menepisnya, "Setuju" ucapnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Kemudian, Kai mempersilahkannya masuk lebih dulu. Memastikan Sehun dengan aman berada di dalam mobilnya.

Lalu memacu kecepatan mobilnya, melaju ke rumah yang kini telah sah miliknya–yah, semenjak Luhan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen bekas Sehun, bisa di bilang pemuda itu adalah big fans Sehun– yang mulai ia tinggali berdua dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

Ini kali kedua baginya. Menggunakan jas hitam dengan tataan wajah super tampan. Namun, ini pertama kali baginya merasakan perasaan senang yang begitu mendebarkan. Ia tidak bisa berucap karena terlalu gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa bahwa ia benar-benar menikah. Yah, menikahi orang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan telapak tangannya yang keringat dingin. Ah, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semuanya.

Setelah tukang salon selesai menata penampilannya, ia menyusul sang kakak yang berdiri di teras rumah besarnya. Rasanya seperti dejavu.

"Apakah rasanya sama saja?" tiba-tiba Luhan membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak, kali ini berbeda" ucap Kai, ia memamerkan deretan giginya kemudian terkekeh, "Rasanya seperti pernikahan pertamaku. Aku gugup sekali"

"Karena kali ini dengan Sehun?"

"Yah, mungkin"

"Berjanjilah ini adalah pernikahan terakhirmu. Kau tahu, terbungkus baju seperti ini dengan _make up _tebal yang sama sekali bukan gayaku itu membosankan"

Kai mendelik, "Kau kira aku laki-laki macam apa?"

"Player?"

"Sialan. Tidak, tentu saja Sehun adalah yang terakhir untukku"

"Perlu ku rekam?"

"Sudah ku rekam dalam hatiku. Jika aku melanggar kau bisa membunuhku"

"Wow" Luhan terkekeh, "Yah, beruntung kau punya kakak yang tidak sadis sepertiku"

Kai tertawa, "Tapi ucapanku tadi serius"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya kecil, "Jika kau melukai Sehun kau memang tidak akan berpijak di bumi lagi. Jika nanti aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, aku akan membayar pembunuh bayaran. Tenang saja"

Kai bergidik, "Mengerikan"

"Kau yang meminta"

Luhan mengedikan bahunya singkat sementara Kai hanya menatap malas kakaknya. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berbincang sedikit dan Luhan bisa merasakan kegugupan Kai ketika pemuda itu terlihat begitu panik setelah melihat jam.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dengan jas putihnya. Tataan manis yang berhasil membuat Kai ... uh, sepertinya pemuda itu hampir menjatuhkan salivanya sendiri karena tidak dapat menutup mulutnya.

"Ei, Kai. Ekspresimu berlebihan" ucap Sehun, "Hyeong, apa aku sejelek itu?" kemudian tatapannya beralih ke Luhan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak tidak, kau tampan sekali"

Kai mednelik kearah Luhan kemudian pemuda itu menarik tangan Sehun, "Waktu kita tinggal tiga puluh menit. Kau terlalu lama di dalam sana"

"Bukan aku yang lama" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ya ya. Bukan kau yang lama, jadi cepatlah masuk ke dalam mobil" Kai membukakan pintu mobil, mengambil jatah kerja sopir yang sudah memasang diri di dekat sedan hitam berhiaskan bunga-bunga indah di atasnya. Sehun menggerutu kecil membuat wajahnya semakin manis di depan Kai, ia memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil, tidak berniat mengulur-ngulur waktu dan akhirnya mereka telat di acara mereka sendiri.

Baru pertama kali Kai merasa ia begitu deg-degan sampai-sampai mengomeli supir untuk melaju lebih cepat sementara Sehun hanya berdiam diri di sampingnya, hanya memintanya untuk sabar sejenak.

Bagaimana bisa sabar, ia begitu gugup sekarang.

Kai menggenggam tangan kekasihnya ketika jarak mereka dengan tempat mereka mengikrarkan janji suci kian menipis. Sehun balas menggenggam tangan yang mulai basah karena keringat dingin itu dan ia hanya dapat terkekeh melihat tampang Kai.

"Ini kan kali keduamu"

"Ini kali pertamaku menikahi orang yang benar-benar aku cinta" ucap Kai.

Sehun tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan berdebat dengan Kai saat suasana sedang penuh kegugupan seperti ini, yah walaupun Sehun sendiri tidak merasa gugup segugup Kai. Ia lebih gugup jika harus interview untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dari pada ini.

Hingga akhirnya mobil sedan hitam itu terparkir manis di parkiran yang tidak terlalu luas. Menurunkan Sehun dan Kai untuk segera melaksanakan acara mereka.

"Jangan gugup seperti ini" Sehun terkekeh, pemuda itu menyentuh dagu Kai kemudian mendekap kekasihnya, "Lakukan semuanya dengan tenang"

"Yah, semoga aku bisa"

"Apa kau tetap gugup ketika ada aku di sampingmu?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bagus, kalau begitu cepat masuk" ucap Sehun, ia melepaskan dekapannya. Mengecup sekilas bibir Kai kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu kekasihnya dengan begitu akrab.

Kai tetap berdiri di depannya. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan sorotan mata yang tak dapat diartikan oleh Sehun. Tatapannya menyorot lurus kedua bola mata Sehun seakan meminta ketenangan pemuda itu hanya lewat tatapannya saja.

Karena ia merasa bahwa saling pandang tidak membuahkan hasil, Kai menarik tangan Sehun untuk lebih mendekatinya kemudian mencium bibir tipis yang tetap terasa manis di bibirnya itu. Melumat kecil bibir itu. Menikmati bagaimana bibir Sehun juga membalas ciumannya.

Kai tidak menumpahkan nafsunya, karena semuanya murni dari kasih sayangnya.

Ia melepaskan tautannya ketika paru-parunya berontak akibat kehabisan oksigen. Ibu jarinya menghapuskan saliva yang berantakan di bibir Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Sehun setelah memperlihatkan senyuman manis miliknya.

Sementara Sehun ditemani Luhan berdiri di depan bangunan yang akan menjadi saksi bisu ikrar suci Sehun dan Kai.

"Apakah kau gugup?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini aku akan mencarikan pacar untukmu"

Yah, ucapan Sehun cukup mengundang gelak tawa Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di bangku paling depan. Kemudian seperti dejavu, ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan jas putih diiringi oleh ayahnya. Berjalan dengan pelan seiring music yang mengiringi.

Kai menatap pasangannya dengan tatapan yang begitu manis. Ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Sehun ketika jarak keduanya menipis. Mengajak Sehun untuk menghadapkan raga kearah pendeta.

Kemudian mengucap janji suci mereka dengan tegas dan penuh kepercayaan.

Seakan keduanya sudah menetapkan hati untuk terus mencintai satu sama lain hingga ajal memisahkan keduanya.

Acara itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tidak di sambung dengan acara resepsi. Sehun dan Kai memang tidak mengadakan acara itu berhubung kedua orang tua mereka yang sangat sibuk. Setelah pernikahan selesai, orang tua Sehun kembali ke Jepang untuk mengurusi restoran mereka di sana, sementara keluarga Kai juga memiliki kesibukan tersendiri. Keduanya juga tidak terlalu mementingkan acara resepsi, bagi Kai yang terpenting adalah pembacaan janji suci dan bagian bulan madu tentu saja.

Maka dari itu, setelah acara selesai Sehun dan Kai memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dari pada berlama-lama tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Ketika Sehun hendak duduk di sisi ranjangnya, ia melihat sebuah amplop putih tergeletak begitu saja. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, menerka apa kira-kira isinya. Uang? Oh ayolah, siapa yang menaruh uang di dalam amplop kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja nakas? Gaji Kai, kah? Yang benar saja.

Jemarinya membuka amplop itu.

Dan lihat apa yang ia dapatkan.

Dua lembar tiket ke Belanda.

Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia hanya dapat menganga kemudian menahan teriakannya sebelum semua pelayannyamengira bahwa ada yang salah darinya karena teriak tanpa ada alasan yang kuat. Maka Sehun segera berlari mencari Kai yang entah di mana. Ia membuka satu persatu ruangan yang ada di rumah mewah itu.

Kemudian mendapati Kai tengah duduh bersimpuh di depan foto Kyungsoo yang begitu besar.

Mendoakan mantan suaminya dengan air mata yang menetes di pipinya.

Apakah ia tengah mengutarakan penyesalannya pada Kyungsoo?

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membicarakan masalah tiket itu karena tiba-tiba saja moodnya langsung turun. Entahlah, berkesan berlebihan memang, namun ia merasa sedikit ... _jealous_.

Yah .. Sehun sedikit cemburu.

Saat pernikahan selesai, bukan Sehun orang yang ia cari, namun Kyungsoo.

Oh ayolah, mereka satu mobil dan Oh Sehun cobalah untuk berfikir positive.

_Seperti ... Kai masih mencintai Kyungsoo?_

"Sehun-ah, kemarilah. Setelah mendoakan Kyungsoo aku akan membawamu ke pemakaman Kyungsoo dan setelah itu kita ke pantai"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

-_flashback/7tahun silam-end-_

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Kai, namun kian lama ia melonggarkan gandengannya. Memutuskan untuk berdiri sendiri. Yah, mereka sudah lama tidak ke tempat ini. Kali terakhir adalah satu tahun lalu saat setelah pernikahan mereka. Kemudian, Kai tidak pernah lagi membawanya ke pemakaman Kyungsoo.

Sehun mencoba melembutkan hatinya. Bagaimanajuga, berkat Kyungsoo lah kini Kai ada di tangannya. Maka, Sehun memutuskan untuk membersihkan gundukan pasir itu dari dedaunan kering, rumput-rumput liar dan sebagainya. Kemudian berdiri di sebelah Kai dan menatap foto kecil Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Hatinya terenyuh, Kyungsoo memang bukan orang jahat. Namun obsesi membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Sehun menyadarkan dirinya, ia tidak boleh membenci Kyungsoo karena bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoolah yang membantunya menemui kebahagiaannya.

Kai tidak terlalu lama bercerita di depan Kyungsoo, kebanyakan bercerita tentang Sehun dan sisanya tentang Luhan, Jongdae dan pekerjaannya. Kemudian, Kai pamit undur diri tanpa mempersilahkan Sehun untuk bicara.

"Ayo pulang"

"Tunggu dulu" ucap Sehun, "Kita sudah jauh-jauh ke sini masa hanya sekedar curhat begitu saja?"

Kai melipat tangannya di atas dada, "Baiklah. Ada yang mau kau sampaikan?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Kyungsoo. Terimakasih banyak. Aku akan menjaga anak sialan di sebelahku ini"

Kai terkekeh pelan, kemudian merangkul Sehun serta mencium sekilas pipi pemuda itu, "Kajjaa" ucapnya seraya menarik Sehun.

"Ei! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"gerutu Sehun

"Suatu tempat, ayo"

Kai terus mempertahankan posisinya, merangkul Sehun kemudian membawa pemuda itu berjalan sekitar satu kilo meter. Seharusnya Kai membawa _headset_ agar ia tidak terlalu pening mendengar celotehan Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa jarak yang mereka tempuh terlalu jauh. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka berhasil sampai ke tempat itupun berkat naik bis.

Kai sedang berusaha berhemat ria.

Pemuda itu membawa Sehun menuju tempat yang satu tahun lalu pernah ia dan Sehun temui. Sebuah pantai dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah, tempat yang akan memperlihatkan _sunset_ dengan begitu cantik.

Sehun terpana sesaat, kemudian bibirnya kembali terbuka, "Untuk apa kita kemari?"

Kai menoleh, "Selamat satu tahun anniversary pernikahan kita~" ucapnya, kemudian pemuda itu mengecup puncak kepala Sehun, "Apa kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Sehun menggeleng, kemudian ia memeluk pinggang Kai, mengandarkan wajahnya di dada Kai, "Ku kira kau yang lupa. Happy one year anniversary too, baby"

"Maaf.. karena tahun lalu kita tidak jadi ke Belanda karena aku.." ucap Kai dengan nada penyesalan. Yah, dulu seharusnya mereka berbulan madu ke Belanda, namun karena Kai terlalu sibuk dengan kantornya maka ia tidak bisa mengambil cuti dan pergi ke Belanda.

Dan tiket itu tidak mungkin bisa berlaku di tahun ini.

"Jadi, ku kira bulan madu kita di rumah itu" Kai menunjuk sebuah rumah berukuran tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat begitu mewah.

Kai tahu, Sehun selalu mendambakan rumah yang dapat melihat laut lepas secara langsung.

Itulah mengapa Sehun menangis setelah melihatnya.

"Mau masuk kesana?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu melihat kamarnya yang sangat luas. Kasurnya berdekatan dengan jendela besar yang mengarah ke pantai cantik itu. Ia juga dapat melihat _sunset_ yang begitu indah nantinya. Sayang kini baru pukul tiga sore, belum waktunya untuk sunset.

Kai memeluknya dari belakang, kemudian mencium leher jenjang Sehun ketika pandangan Sehun masih asik menjelajah langit.

"Hei, mengapa kemarin kau menangis ketika aku bilang kita akan ke pemakaman Kyungsoo?"

Pipinya bersemu merah, "Yah, kau tau lah~"

"Biar ku tebak, cemburu"

"Tidak"

"Itu berarti iya"

"Kim Jongin kau menyebalkan"

Kai tertawa kencang, kemudian pemuda itu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sehun, "Yang perlu kau tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu. Cukup itu saja"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, "Dan yang perlu kau tahu, aku juga hanya mencintaimu"  
"Kalau begitu jangan nangis lagi, oke?"

"Siapa yang nangis?!"

"Kau, siapa lagi"

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Dan Sehun bisa merasakan kejujuran Kai bahwa pemuda itu hanya mencintainya seakan Sehun bisa melihat bahwa di hati Kai hanya terukir namanya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Kemudian, Kai menaikan wajahnya, mencium Sehun begitu dalam, membuai pemuda itu dengan gerakan lidahnya yang pelan dan teratur.

Tangannya meraba perut datar Sehun sementara bibirnya melumat bibir tipis Sehun. Daging bertulang lunak itu mulai menyapu bibir bawah Sehun, meminta pemiliknya untuk segera membuka goa hangat yang menyimpan temannya. Sehun mengerti, ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kai menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya, membuatnya mendesah karena geli.

"Nnhhhh... Jonginh.."

Kai menyeringai. Tangannya melusup ke dalam baju Sehun, meraba bagian yang dapat jemarinya sentuh. Mengusap dua tonjolan yang menegang karenanya.

Bibirnya turun ke area lehernya, membuat banyak tanda di sana. Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya seraya terus menerus menyebut nama suaminya.

Kai menghentikan gerak bibirnya, begitu juga dengan gerakan jemarinya membuat Sehun mendengus kecewa. Kai membalikan tubuh Sehun, kemudian mengiringi tubuh kecil itu dengan pelan untuk tidur di atas kasur mereka. Hitung-hitung, mencoba kasur baru mereka.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu kembali menggerayangi leher mulus Sehun, membiarkan Sehun terbang bersama desahannya.

Bibirnya menyesap, menggigit, membuat tanda sebanyak yang ia bisa, tidak meninggalkan seincipun tersisa

"Jongiinhhh~"

Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Sehun, kemudian dengan mata tertutup Kai meraba perut datar Sehun yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia sentuh. Kai begitu merindukannya. Kai begitu menginginkannya. Walaupun sex terakhir mereka berakhir begitu kasar, kali ini Kai akan memperlakukan Sehun dengan lembut.

Karena kini Kai tengah menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cinta yang ia punya untuk Sehun. Ia hanya ingin Sehun tahu bahwa cintanya memang tidak akan pernah habis.

Bibir Jongin terus turun ke dada Sehun, ia bisa melihat tonjolan merah muda yang telah mengeras karena sentuhan kecilnya. Ia terkekeh pelan, Sehun sudah sangat lama tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini dan itulah mengapa tubuhnya jadi lebih sensitive.

Lidahnya menyapu tonjolan keras di dada Sehun, menjilatnya seakan menjilat eskrim kesayangannya.

"Jongghh..ahh~"

"Just say my name, baby"

Menjilat, menggigit, menyesapnya dengan lembut, membuat Sehun kian terbuai, kian melayang ke langit ketujuh. Tangan Kai yang mengusap pinggangnya lembut membuatnya hanya dapat merengekkk, meminta lebih seraya mendekap kepala pemuda.

Kai memutar lidahnya di sekitar nipple Sehun, menggoda pemuda itu. Ia ingin mendengar permintaan Sehun dengan desahan di setiap ucapannya.

"Jonginhh ahh.. janganhh eunghh" Sehun menekan kepala Kai, bermaksud meminta Kai untuk segera melahap nipplenya yang benar-benar mengeras.

"Jangan apa, hmm? Ucapkan dengan benar" Kai mengecup sisi nipple Sehun, membuat kekasihnya mendesah penuh frustasi.

"_Don't tease me, Jonginahh~_"

"Aku tidak menggodamu" Kai memasang wajah polosnya, kemudian menaruh dagunya di dada Sehun.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara" dengus Sehun kesal kemudian meraih kekasihnya, melumat bibir gemuk Kai dengan lahap seakan ia benar-benar lapar. Sehun menekan tengkuk Kai, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kai membalas ciuman Sehun dengan mengajak lidah pemuda itu berdansa hingga salive keduanya menetes di sisi bibir Sehun.

Tangan Kai yang bebas kemana-mana berhenti di paha Sehun yang masih tertutup jeans birunya. Meremas paha dalam Sehun dan ia mendapatkan remasan kecil pada surai rambutnya. Kemudian, tangannya merambat ke atas, gundukan yang kian mengeras dan membesar.

"Sudah bangun, baby?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan _puppy eyes_nya, matanya yang begitu sayu karena pengaruh napsunya yang memuncak. Peluh membasahi wajah manisnya dan Kai hanya dapat tersenyum indah memandang ciptaan terindah Tuhan yang kini telah sah sepenuhnya miliknya.

Kai membuka kancing celana Sehun, melepaskan semua yang menutup tubuh putih yang mengandung zat adiktif tersendiri untuknya.

Yah, lewat sisi pandangnya, ia bisa melihat Sehun yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun tengah mendesah dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Kai menggenggam barang Sehun yang mengacung tegak di depannya, meremasnya pelan namun berhasil membuat Sehun melayang.

"Joonghh~"

Kai tidak pernah tahan untuk tidak melumat bibir tipis yang kini mulai bengkak karena ia terus-terusan melumatnya, menyesap bibir manis yang selalu membuatnya candu. Maka pemuda itu kemudian naik mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sehun, melumat kembali bibir pemuda yang di bawahnya kemudian menaikan tempo remasan tangannya di penis Sehun, membuat pemuda berkulit putih seputih susu itu mengerang kenikmatan.

Bibirnya turun menelusuri leher jenjang pemuda itu, menggerayangi bagian itu dengan tangannya yang mengocok penis Sehun pelan dan lembut.

"Jongiinnhhh~ aahhh" Sehun meremas seprai putihnya, melampiaskan nikmat yang bertubi-tubi Kai berikan.

Kai menyesap nipple Sehun seperti bayi yang kelaparan, menggigit kecil bagian itu dengan mempercat gerakan tangannya yang setia menggenggam penis Sehun. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu lama bermain di kedua nipple Sehun, kepalanya turun lagi mengarah ke pusar Sehun, memasuki lidahnya ke dalam sana hingga membuat Sehun menjerit frustasi.

Kai terus memainkan lidahnya di dalam pusar Sehun dan tangannya mengocok penis Sehun lebih cepat.

Kai bisa merasaakan penis Sehun berdenyut di tangannya, siap memuntahkan laharnya.

"Kaiihh~ akh uhhh~" dengan cepat Kai menaruh bibirnya di depan kemaluan Sehun, mencium precum yang keluar kian banyak kemudian menyesap bagian kepala milik Sehun.

"JONGIN!" Sehun menyeru ketika klimaksnya datang dan mulut Kai menampung semua spermanya. Menelannya dan merasakan betapa manisnya Sehun. menyedotnya hingga membuat Sehun sendiri ngilu, menghabisi cairan yang ada di dalam sana.

Kai menaruh kembali bibirnya di bibir Sehun, mencoba mentansfer sperma Sehun yang memenuhi mulutnya. Meminta Sehun untuk mencobanya juga. Sehun menurut, pemuda itu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan cairan juga lidah Kai memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati masa orgasmenya.

"Kau manis, sayang" Kai mengusap bibir bawah Sehun kemudian kembali mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

Jemari Sehun meraba dada Kai dengan wajah kesalnya, "Dasar curang" ucapnya. Ia membuka kancing yang ada di baju Sehun dengan cepat, kemudian ketika ia merasa tangannya menyentuh abs Kai, Sehun mengusapkan tangannya di atas sana, mengelus bagian itu dengan penuh rasa rindu.

Ia begitu merindukan Kai.

Sehun menaruh wajahnya di perpotongan bahu Kai, mencium leher pemuda itu pelan, menyesap bagian itu seakan Sehun adalah vampire. Tangannya setia menyusap perut Kai, namun perlahan tangannya turun dan menyentuh penis Kai yang juga membesar di balik celana jeans itu.

"Sesak, kah?"

Kai mengangguk.

Sehun membuka kain yang mengurung adik Kai dan ia bisa merasakan Kai yang bernapas lega. Kemudian pemuda itu mengelus batang Kai yang mengacung ke arahnya.

"Bolehkah ...?"Sehun menatap kedua lensa indah Kai, dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tidak" ucap Kai, kemudian pemuda itu mendorong pelan dada Sehun, meminta Sehun untuk kembali tiduran, "Biarkan lubang sempitmu yang menampung benihku, sayang"

"Tap-mpphh"

Kai menyesap lagi bibir bawah Sehun, lidahnya bermain di atas bibir Sehun sekedar menyumbat bibir itu agar tidak bawel lagi.

Kemudian, Kai duduk di antara paha Sehun. Mengangkat salah satu kaki Sehun di bahunya kemudian melebarkan kangkangan kaki Sehun agar ia bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Ia ingat terakhir kali ia melakukan hal ini dengan Sehun, ketika ia memasuki miliknya ke dalam lubang Sehun, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Sehun dan itu adalah kisah yang menyedihkan baginya. Maka dari itu, Kai tidak ingin mengulangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap menatap wajah cantik Sehun, melihat wajah itu berekspresi dengan bebas dengan mata sayu dan bibirnya yang terus meloloskan desahan atas nama dirinya.

Perlahan, Kai memasukan miliknya kedalam _manhole_ Sehun.

Sehun mendesis, bagaimanapun juga rasanya pasti sakit walaupun dulu mereka sering melakukannya.

Kai mengerang nikmat ketika kepala penisnya di pijat oleh manhole Sehun, pemuda itu menikmati betapa ketat dan sempitnya lubang Sehun.

Hingga akhirnya, Kai menanamkan seluruh penisnya di dalam lubang Sehun.

"AAKHH JONGINN!" jerit Sehun

"Apakah sangat sakit?" Kai menampakan wajah cemasnya, jemarinya mengusap pipi Sehun, sekedar menenangkan pemuda itu.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, "Bergeraklah~"

Perlahan, Kai mengeluarkan miliknya hingga sebatas kepala kemudian melesakan penisnya lagi dalam satu sentakan, membuat tubuh Sehun menggelinjang merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang Kai berikan.

"JONGIINHH~ Ahhh... disannhhaahh~"

Sehun menjerit ketika Kai menumbuk prostat pemuda itu, membuat Sehun melayang menggapai langit ketujuh.

Lelaki itu menaikan tempo masuk-keluar penisnya, menusuk lubang itu beringas hingga membuat Sehun kewalahan menggerakan pinggangnya berlawan arah.

Hingga akhirnya, keduanya bisa merasakan milik mereka berkedut.

"JONGIN/SEHUN!"

Kai mengeluarkan miliknya jauh di dalam Sehun, sementara milik Sehun mengotori dada Kai dan dadanya Sendiri.

Kai tidak kunjung melepaskan miliknya, ia memutuskan untuk tiduran di sisi Sehun tanpa melepaskan kontaknya dan membuat Sehun terpaksa tiduran menghadap Kai.

"Kai.. lepaskan~"

"Tidak mau" Kai menggeleng kemudian pemuda itu mendekap Sehun dengan erat.

"Sayaang~ sakit.." rengek Sehun.

Kai mendengus, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan miliknya dari _manhole _Sehun.

"Tidurlah.."

"Jongiin, gara-gara kau aku tidak jadi lihat sunset" gerutu Sehun ketika matanya menangkap langit telah melegam sepenuhnya.

Kai terkekeh, "Besok kau bebas melihatnya, sayang"

"Tapi aku mau sekarang"

Kai mengecup bibir bawel itu sekilas, "Tidurlah, besok kita jalan-jalan ke pantai"

"Tapi bokongku sakit.."

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menghela nafasnya, "Ku gendong?"

"Siap tuan!" seru Sehun kekanak-kanakan kemudian pemuda itu tertawa seraya mendekap Kai dengan begitu erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" bisik Sehun, "Aku mencintaimu"

Kai mengecup leher jenjang Sehun, "Tidak akan, baby. Dan .. aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyesap kopinya seraya mengelilingi kota Seoul yang sangat padat pada libur akhir pekan. Sekedar mencari angin segar, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya tanpa melihat jalan yang di depannya karena seluruh perhatiannya terfokuskan pada ponsel layar sentuhnya.

Yah, Luhan yakin ia bisa melihat sekeliling walaupun matanya tertuju pada ponselnya.

Namun, ia salah. Luhan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat kopinya tumpah membasahi jalan.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ah, maafkan aku"

"Kalau jalan lihatlah ke depan"

Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya, "Maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan kopimu?"

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, kemudian matanya menyorot dengan jelas kea rah pemuda tinggi yang ada di depannya.

Pemuda tampan dengan segala karisma yang menempel di setiap sisinya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi"

"Berhubung aku akan ke kedai kopi itu juga, ayo kita beli bersama" ucapnya akrab.

Luhan sedikit ragu, masalahnya tidak sedikit modus-modus penculikan jaman sekarang.

"Ayolah, aku bukan orang jahat"

"Mana ada orang jahat yang mengaku"

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "Terserah padamu. Jadi, mau ikut?"

Luhan menggerakan otaknya, tentu saja ia tidak bisa mempercayai orang yang belum sejam ia kenal.

"Aku Kris dan aku bukan orang jahat, serius"

"Baiklah~"

.

.

.

.

.

END HAHAHA

Maaf kalau banyak typo, ini terlalu banyak dan aku malas ngeditnya /author macam apa ini/

Tapi entar kalau keterlaluan bakal aku benerin kok, wahaha.

BAGAIMANA RASANYA MEMBACA 12K+WORD? /tawa bareng Sehun/

Terimakasih atas review-reviewnya chingu dan maaf endingnya sangat-tidak-memuaskan.

Mungkin karakternya banyak yang agak berubah ya.. ya mungkin karena aku juga lupa sebenernya karakter pemain disini kaya gimana /kemudian di gampar/

Ini akibat stress un jadi tolong maafkan saya chingu. Semua ini salah Luhan/kemudian gosong di bakar Luhan/

Oke, kalau gitu sampai ketemu di ff lainnya /lambai tangan;ketawa/

Salam cupcupmuah

Shubaekgyeo.


End file.
